Katekyo Hitman Reborn Afterstory
by pinkypick23
Summary: As Tsuna became the 10th Vongola boss, he is now more responsible for the development of his family. Many happenings came as it change not only his life but his guardians as well. Read as he not only become the boss but as he create his own family too.
1. Back to Daily Routine

Hi everyone! This is only my first fiction so please go easy on me! As you can see, it is under Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Thank you very much for your time on reading it and enjoy! :)

*Almost forgot about the disclaimer so..

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor its characters. They belong to Akira Amano. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Back to Daily Routine<strong>

After defeating Daemon Spade, Mukuro was sent free from the Vendicare Prison. The Inheritance Ceremony that was disrupted was repeated, making Tsuna as the working Vongola Boss. Enma bid farewell to Tsuna but promised that the Shimon Family would be always there for the Vongola. 'Everything was back to normal' Tsuna thought.

**Flashback:**

_That evening when Tsuna was proclaimed…._

_"Reborn, are you sure it would be safe for the Vongola Decimo to stay here in Namimori , Japan?" Vongola Nono asked his most trusted assassin who is sipping coffee._

_Reborn put his cup down before he spoke, "I suppose it would be fine if my dame-student stayed here. I bet he would not even agree to leave Japan on the first place; also, there are guardians who improved a lot due to the battles they encountered." Reborn smirked as he remembered how dame his student before and now, he was incredibly strong._

_"I see, well perhaps I can put my thoughts into rest. I would like you to keep an eye on him, especially now that he is newly proclaimed; I'm sure that many families will be targeting us." Vongola Nono then stood up from his chair. "I suppose I should now bid farewell to my descendant." Timoteo then left the room._

_"Hm, I see there are still works to be done for baka-Tsuna." Reborn then smiled his ever devilish grin._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

"Dame-Tsuna, time for school, wake up" Reborn said trying to wake up his dame-student. Tsuna did not respond making Reborn pissed. Leon then switched into a 50-ton mallet. Reborn smirked then hit Tsuna with Leon.

"ITAAAAAIIIIII!" Tsuna then burst from the bed with tears bursting from his eyes. "REBORN! DO YOU ALWAYS NEED TO DO THAT? I KNOW I AM JUST LUCKY THAT I AM STILL ALIVE TIL TODAY BUT YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED ME TODAY!" Tsuna said while massaging his stomach.

"Baka-Tsuna, let me tell you, if I hadn't gone into those ways, do you think you have survive the mafia world? In fact, without my very effective alarm clock you will be bitten down by Hibari. Without me, you should be already buried on the ground with worms eating you, you should be thankful with it." Reborn said while smirking.

"BUT WITH THOSE WAYS, I MIGHT BE BURRIED ALREADY TODAY!" Tsuna said trying to get up. "By the way, why did you wake me up?"

"Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn was so pissed and kicked Tsuna's head then earned a yelp from Tsuna. "Have you forgotten that you have school today? You need to be more responsible now since you are currently the Vongola Boss!" Reborn replied angrily from Tsuna's question a while ago.

"B-But I'm not a boss of anything! I told you before right?"

"Have you bumped you head while sleeping? You have just accepted the title yesterday and even proclaimed that you will protect all your loved ones?" Reborn said trying to cool off his anger.

"Oh…" Tsuna then recalled all what happened. "HIEEEEEE? W-why did I said it? I mean it just slipped off my tongue?" Tsuna tried to explain to Reborn but was surprised to see Reborn already leaving the room. "Oi Reborn! Where are you going?"

"Having breakfast. Go ahead and move fast or else you won't be seeing any food anymore if you act like a turtle." Reborn said before leaving. "By the way, I'm very happy that you made it up to this point. I would be gladder if you still make it alive somehow." Reborn then displayed his evil grin then left the room.

"Re-Reborn, what's up with him? Yeah, I suppose I am very lucky to have a sadistic evil devilish demonic home tutor, yeah sooo lucky." Tsuna then proceed to take a bath.

* * *

><p><strong>On the dining room….<strong>

"Nyahahaha! These eggs are for the great Lambo-san only!" Lambo run and run on the dining room floor followed by Ipin. "Lambo should share!" Meanwhile Reborn was being fed by Bianchi.

"Goodmorning Everyone." A familiar voice was suddenly heard. Everyone looked except for Reborn and Bianchi. "Oh! Goodmorning Tsu-kun!" His mother greeted him together with Fuuta and Ipin except for Lambo who is busy munching bacons.

"Here sit down for a while. I will get you some Miso soup." Nana said.

"Thank you Kaa-san" Tsuna said taking a seat across Reborn.

"How's your head Tsuna? Is it still working backwards?" Reborn asked his dame-student who almost choke from drinking his juice.

"Ara? What's the matter Reborn-chan? Did Tsuna bump his head hard this time?" Nana said being concerned and curious about the topic that Reborn is trying to open.

"I guess so maman, He forgot that he is already the bo-"

"RE-REBORN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY? And by the way kaa-san, I did not hit my head or something, I WAS JUST BEING DEATH ALARMED BY REBORN THIS MORNING!" Tsuna cut off Reborn trying to avoid spilling things about the mafia and of course, defending himself into his merciless tutor.

"I was not killing you Tsuna, I was just waking you up." Reborn said almost not getting affected.

"Tsuna-nii, Reborn-chan is correct about that. His 50 ton mallet waking up system is rank no. 1 on ways in waking up people like you who is sleep headed." Fuuta trying to support Reborn's ways.

"Ara? I guess you are playing games early this morning huh? That's very good Reborn-chan, My son would probably grow into more physical activities. Please do continue it." Nana said, grateful for the things Reborn had made into Tsuna.

"Of course maman, I was here on the first place for Tsuna's training." Reborn then displayed his evil grin.

Seeing that grin and Reborn's eyes sparkling, Tsuna felt a cold shivered into his spine. 'Don't tell me I would have those death-activities again? Oh god! Please have mercy on me! I still want to live and be married to Kyoko-chan. Huh? Kyoko-chan? I almost forgot, I would be already late for school!' Tsuna then hurried to grab his bag and run to their doorstep. " I'm going!"

"Yes Tsu-kun! Take care!" Nana then continued to cook for the other 3 kids waiting for more food to be served.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to his classroom…<strong>

'I wonder why Yamamoto and Gokudera are not walking here with me. Probably they just go ahead without me.' Tsuna let out a sigh as he approached the doorstep of his classroom. 'Late again for this morning..'

Tsuna slowly opened the door, closing his eyes as he does not want to see being humiliated again. "Goodmorning everyone. Sorry I'm late." Tsuna was surprised that laughs are not surrounding the room. He slowly opened his eyes and…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone greeted Tsuna. He saw his two closest friends approach him.

"Congratulations Jyuudaime!" His 'self-proclaimed' right hand man greeted him. " I promise that I will sacrifice my whole life only for you Jyuudaime" bowing his head.

"Ahahahaha! Congratulations too Tsuna!" Yamamoto said congratulating his friend.

" Hey baseball idiot! How dare you not to show any respect to the tenth? Shame on you for being his follower, right Jyuudaime?"

"A-ano Gokudera-kun, there is really no need for those things. I just want to act as a nor-" Tsuna was cut-off by a slam on the door.

"SAWADA! CONGRATULATIONS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei bursting into shouts shrieking the whole class followed by his sister, Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun, congratulations too! I have this present for you and I hope you enjoy it."

" Thank you Onii-san, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna slowly unwrapped the present and opened the box and was surprised to see a chocolate cake that was in the shape of the word 'congratulations!' Tsuna blushed as he did not expect Kyoko-chan giving him presents after involving them into the mafia world which might cause harm. She and Haru bravely standup for them, he was very happy about that fact. "By the way Gokudera-kun, what things have you said to the class so that this party will be celebrated? It was somewhat amazing though." Tsuna was really wondering on how did Gokudera put the plan for only one day.

"Well you see Jyuudaime, right after our battles, I ask this baseball idiot to spread the news of you winning into yo-"Gokudera was disrupted by one of their classmates.

" Hey who guessed that Dame-Tsuna was able to win into a sumo match? Hahahaha!" Kentaro, their classmate tried to tease Tsuna, not aware of the evil glimpse of eyes by the silver haired man.

"You Idiot! How dare you insult Jyuudaime! Go to hell indecent one!" Gokudera immediately pulled dynamites and threw it to Kentaro. Tsuna was too late to stop Gokudera and the next thing he knew, a big bang was heard together with a clashing sounds of the broken window glass. He immediately went to see where is Kentaro, to his surprise he cannot see him outside the classroom.

"Gokudera-kun! What have you done? What if you had killed him?" Tsuna was now sweating hardly.

"I think it will be better if he died already, he is just a nuisance and dangerous to this world. He does not know how great you are, therefore he is useless." Gokudera still proud for blowing up Kentaro a while ago.

'His dangerous? Now I really don't know what does dangerous really mean. I hope Kentaro would be fi-" Again, his thoughts were cut off but this time, it was the Namimori's perfect.

"Herbivores, who is responsible for the broken window glass and this worthless herbivore?"

"HIIIIEEEEE! A-ano, Hibari-san, Gokudera-san did not really mean it. I'm sorry!" Tsuna was really trying to apologize for the early morning commotion.

"Jyuudaime, no need to apologize! Oi Hibari, it was that Kentaro's fault, he keeps on insulting Jyuudaime that's why I blow him up."

"Hmph, I think it's time for the punishment. This time, you herbivore (pointing to Tsuna), you will be exempted from being bitten to death, but any troubles that will soon follow after this, be prepared for me." Hibari displayed an evil glimpse to Tsuna, sending another cold to his spine. "And as for you worthless-trouble-making-in-the-morning-herbivore, time for your death" Hibari then left the scene, dragging Kentaro along the hallway.

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Ahahahaha! Hibari is surely funny, ne Tsuna?" Yamamoto was now trying to break the icy silence encircling the room.

"Yosh! Now time for the Extreme Training! Wanna join Sawada?"

"Jyuudaime, don't worry, as long as I'm here, troubles will surely be scared to come with us, right?"

…

…

..

With no response to the brunette, they tried to look what happened to Tsuna who was last seen on the corner of the room. And, with no doubt, Tsuna surely passed out.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"SAWADA!"

"Tsuna!"

One of their classmates named Mika suddenly asked Hana who was standing like bored. " A-ano, Hana-chan, Is Tsuna okay?"

"Don't worry Mika, This happening always happen everyday. I already got bored with it, this was already considered a normal routine to Tsuna, he was dame, it can't be avoided though. Come on, lets get drinks, Tsuna's boys can take care of him."

"O-okai"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Corner:<strong>  
><em>

_I know the chapter one is kinda lame, fail for me... anyways, hope that you are still willing to read the upcoming chappies. Thank you and I hope that you can review so that I might improve the story. Thanks!_


	2. Right Hand Man In Right Place

Well I did not really expect to have so many views on my first chapter and first fanfiction, to all of you, THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND YOU GUYS REALLY MADE ME INSPIRE TO DO BETTER! I would also like to thank those who applied for story subscription and adding the story into their favorites.

Now time for thanking the reviews I have received and answering their questions.

**SweetzJunkie**: Thank you for supporting my story, I greatly apologize for grammatical and spelling errors, I am just not really good with grammars and English stuff, perhaps I should already consult into a beta reader. Oh, and about the OC thing, my answer would be no. Those two OC characters were only added to become extras in the story. Though, I would be adding some in the next chapters, but they would really have an important role in the story, I HIGHLY GUARANTEE THAT. Don't worry, I promise not to flood it with so many since I want the story to focus on the original characters. Thanks for the support!

**Christine Ciello**: Thank you very much for supporting and having time to read my story!

**Blueberryxn: **Thank you very much for your comment, and yes, it was Kyoko, though it should be "Tsuna-kun". The "Tsu-kun" thing was the name called by Kyoko to Tsuna on the future, but since they were in the present time, it should be Tsuna-kun. My apologies for the errors!

**Princess Arcs di Cielo**: Thank you very much for the support and anticipating for the next chapter!

**skydumes27: **Thank you very much and I shall work hard to achieve your expectations!

**Taira-keimei**: To you, my very first reviewer, A VERY HEARTFUL THANK YOU TO YOU!I will givemy best to bring you a very nice story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor its characters, they belong to Akira Amano.

Sorry for the long interlude, so people, here is the chapter two!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Right Hand Man in Right Place<strong>

**Somewhere in Italy…**

A direct phone call was received by the Vongola Nono late evening that day.

"So, how's it there, Vongola Nono?" the person asked.

"Now I should be the one asking that shouldn't I? How was the mission regarding the Ivalderes Family?" Vongola Nono asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Oh well, we took care of the rest. I can now say that the family doesn't exist anymore. The plan of an attack was stopped, but, I suppose the other family whom they had an alliance with would be the next threat." the other person on the other line answered.

"Good job about that, I guess Vongola Decimo would be safe for some time. I was trying to convince Reborn to allow the Vongola Decimo to stay here in Italy instead of Japan but he insisted that everything would be fine." Vongola Nono replied.

"Reborn-sensei eh? I guess he is still hard headed." The person gave a soft chuckle. "Ne, when do I get to meet the so-called Vongola Decimo?" The person asked again.

"Hm, I guess it would be soon, but there would just be times that you will just be there when needed."

"That's a sad to thing to say! I wonder when it would be. Well, I think it's already too late. Buonasera, Vongola nono."

"You too, little girl."

"Hmph."

As their conversation ended, Vongola Nono then stood up from his chair, 'that girl, she never changed.' He then left the room, promising to send a message to Reborn about the news.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day..<strong>

The sun shines brightly for today. A normal day for some people like us, unfortunately, it seems like our star, Sawada Tsunayoshi….um…. isn't likely to have that… This story now starts with Tsuna already leaving the house.

"I'm going now, Kaa-san!"

"Hai Tsu-kun! Take care."

"Hai Kaa-san I wi-" Now he was interrupted by the 'said to be right hand man' of the Vongola Decimo.

"Goodmorning Jyuudaime, Gokudera Hayato reporting for duty!" Gokudera suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Eh Goodmorning too Gokudera-kun. Um, what's with the shades and uh…. new getup?" Tsuna asked Gokudera who is now wearing a black shades pairing with black coat and trousers.

"Thanks for noticing my new style Jyuudaime as your right hand man." Gokudera replied.

"Oh, I see it's about the right hand man thing again." Tsuna let out a sigh, 'Geez, here we go again, but I told him that I am not really interested about those things, haven't I? Well if I did not, perhaps I should tell it to him already, ne?' he thought to himself.

From the Sawada household, the two then began to walk together going to school. Finally, Tsuna thought that this was the right time to say it. He paused on walking making Hayato a little inches farther than him. Noticing that Tsuna stopped for a while, Hayato looked behind, "Jyuudaime, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, you see Gokudera-kun, a-about the right hand man thing, it was really not necessary. I can uh.." Tsuna paused for a moment before continuing. "..uh… handle myself?" Even though he was saying those things to him, Tsuna wasn't even sure about his earlier statement since he knew how UNLUCKY he was born.

"Of course not Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna looked at him with a surprise, wanting to know what he meant. "Well ah, I am not really pointing that you are a weakling or something, it was just my responsibility you know? Even Vongola Primo has this right hand man named G. right? I want to prove that I am also worthy of being your trust worthy right hand man!" Gokudera explained.

" Eh, o-okai." Tsuna just simply said, not wanting to argue about it anymore. They continued their walk but as they reached closely at the school gates, Tsuna started to become embarrassed and concerned because of Gokudera, wearing such inappropriate and scary school uniform. For him, it wasn't really necessary and somewhat, he just don't highly value being a boss of a highly respected mafia family. He just wanted to protect his loved ones, they were his strength and weaknesses after all.

Being preoccupied by so much thoughts, Tsuna did not notice that the other student's eyes are focusing on them. "Herbivores, what's with the early commotion?" a certain skylark asked.

"HIIIEEEEEEHHH! Now its Hibari-san! What am I gonna do?" Tsuna felt that he is almost close to fainting AGAIN, but he tried to compose himself, especially when he is in midst of life and death. "A-ano, Hibari-san, Go-"

"Oi Hibari! Are you pointing us as the source of the commotion?" Tsuna was cut-off by Gokudera.

"Tch, Crowdy Herbivores, proceed now to your destination, I have some other herbivores to be bitten to death."

It seems like an emergency bell was heard and the other students rushed into their own buildings and classrooms, leaving Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari alone on the school grounds. Tsuna swore that he felt murderous auras surrounding him, the scene was just like in a desert or something like the wild wide west. The scene was very perfect for a murderous event after all.

"Now be prepared to be bitten to death." Hibari said at the same time revealing the ever shining silver tonfas.

"HIEEEEEHHHH! Gokudera-kun, apologize to him already!" Tsuna said, begging to Gokudera

"Don't worry Jyuudaime, I can handle this!" Gokudera said. 'Now, what shall I use to him? Dynamites or the C.A.I system? Hmm… let's try first the dynamites, I cannot use my strong attacks yet since Jyuudaime might be put to harm. Okay then its decided! I'm gonna use the dy-' Gokudera's thoughts were cut-off when he noticed that the dynamites he was about to use were already sliced into half and Hibari is already into his side

"Gokudera-kun, look out!" Tsuna yelled.

The thing is, they were already late to notice the attack that Hibari launched. He sent Gokudera with Tsuna on his back on the school ground's wall. Tsuna then felt the pain into his back, but he felt that he should check on how was Gokudera but he was surprised to see that the silver haired man was trying to get up. He saw the blood coming from his left forehead .

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing?" Tsuna asked Gokudera who was hardly limping now, trying to get a strong footing and stance to launch his attack.

"Jyuudaime, I-I am being you-…" Gokudera panted heavily but still trying to complete his sentence. ".. I'm trying to be your right hand man…"

"Go-gokudera –kun… But you don't have to mind those things right now! Look, your injured!" Tsuna tried to complain but to no avail when Gokudera raised his right hand.

"N-no Jyuudaime, you know that from the very beginning that I was a nothing but a waste. No one bothered to actually care for me. Then you came. It was like an eye of the storm, you gave peace and control to my inner self. Now I'm trying to protect that eye by surrounding it and never let it fall. It was just the same by being your right hand man, I want to be your loyal servant, and even though I die, I swear that I will never ever regret following you, since you, Tsuna….." Gokudera smiled to Tsuna before continuing, as long as he can remember, he almost rarely call Tsuna by his name. ".. you provided me a right place wherein I can smile and feel warm."

"Go-gokudera –kun." Those were just the words that slipped from Tsuna's mouth. He did not even notice how strong willed Gokudera is for being his right hand man. He always treat it as a joke, embarrassment or annoyance. Now, he felt that the wind and rain binding the eye of the storm is weakening, he felt that the storm is already leaving the place, it was because of him being naïve and stubborn. He has to do something, he wants Gokudera to have a better place, the right place for a man like him. Tsuna positioned himself then shouted, "Do your best Gokudera-kun! Your boss, I mean your friend would be supporting you! If you survived, I promise to tell you something important!"

Gokudera felt as if he was dying with happiness. "Of course Jyuudaime! I am your right hand man, I can't afford to lose!" Gokudera said with a smile. He positioned himself and showed his storm ring. He lit it up to show the sign that he was ready for a very dangerous battle. But he was surprised to see Hibari yawning and turning his back on them.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? I was just about to get started!" Gokudera growled.

"Sleeping. The show's over. " Hibari replied. He exited the school grounds as if nothing happened leaving Tsuna and Gokudera alone.

"That Bastard!" Gokudera mumbled. He remember Tsuna and he slowly approached him, helping him in the process. "Jyuudaime, ah…. a while ago, what are you supposed to tell me? Well I have survived so I think it was just right to tell it to me already. "he asked.

"Ah! O-okai…so um… I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, current 10th Vongola boss, hereby declare that Hayato Gokudera passed the qualities of being my right hand man and therefore proclaim him to be one." Tsuna said it. He has already proclaimed him, but thoughts keep troubling his mind. 'Did I just said it right? Is that how shall I proclaim someone?' Geez, he just don't know what to do next. He stared Gokudera who is still silent, maybe trying to process all the said words. Finally, a smile appeared from his face. The next thing Tsuna knew, a million thanks was heard together with billions of promises. It was just the right thing to say to him wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>At the rooftop….<strong>

"Good job a while ago, Hibari."A baby in fedora said.

"Hn." Hibari just gave a short reply then covered his face with the book he was reading.

'I see, so Tsuna has proclaimed already his right hand man. The group that should be arriving by this time was stopped. I guess _she_ made a wonderful job.' Reborn let out a smirk. 'But, I guess this peace was just for the meantime, I need to let Tsuna decide on this thing. I am just greatly troubled about how would he feel, especially I did not teach him about love.' Reborn let out a sigh, 'This thing wouldn't be easy…'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Last Notes:<strong>

So another chapter was made! Sorry for the HIGH POSSIBILITY of gramatical errors and the fast pace of the events. Just some clarifications and I also don't want to disappoint some readers, this story would not be about yaoi nor an OC. This would be purely girlxboy fic. Sorry if I have disappointed you guys but I think I am just not ready to write those kind of things, but checking other people's stories wouldn't be bad at all ne? Oh, and for another information, the next chapter would be the last daily life arc for Tsuna, the upcoming chapters will already start to the story's main point. It might not also follow the original flow of KHR. With those things I have said, please do continue and support my story….

Reviews and suggestions will be HIGHLY welcomed especially for the improvement of the story…. Happy day to all of you! :)


	3. A gift for Mistsama

So first things first, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED TOGETHER WITH THE VIEWS AND HITS. I hope for more of your support and god bless to all of us! The next thing would be about my FINAL CLARIFICATIONS. I guess I am wrong about the things I said on the previous chapter so for my final words about that, THIS STORY WOULD BE SOMEWHAT OC. I was just really mistaken with the details I gave on the previous chapter. Sorry for being careless and irresponsible about that matter. Hope I already cleared about that issue. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They belong to Akira Amano!

People, here's the chapter three!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – A gift for Mist-sama<strong>

It's a beautiful Saturday morning, Tsuna as his common routine, decided not to do anything but stay at home and relax since the troubles this week were really TROUBLESOME, and he thinks that a Saturday relaxation time is just enough to relieve the stress. But additional to his routine is not to be able to attain or do it. It was just a sad truth for our star after all.

"Tsu-kun, you have a visitor waiting at the door." Nana said at the same time appearing at the doorstep of Tsuna's room. "Sorry, but can you please attend it? I'm still busy with these laundries."

"Oh, hai kaa-san!" Tsuna replied. He lazily stood up from the bed he was laying down a while ago, heading downstairs. 'Probably it was just Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun again. I hope they don't cause any trouble today, I was supposed to relax today wasn't it? Geez…' he thought to himself.

As he reached their entrance door at the same time opening it, he was surprised to see a much unexpected visitor. His guess…. It wasn't just right.

"Bossu, goodmorning." The girl with a pineapple-shaped indigo hair greeted him.

"C-chrome? G-goodmorning too." Tsuna greeted in surprise. He doesn't really expect to encounter Chrome for today. "So, w-what brings you here?" he asked nervously but tried to remain polite.

"Bossu, I c-came here t-to as-" Chrome was about to explain when suddenly someone interrupted her.

"Oh Tsu-kun, who is this young lady here?" Nana asked. "She looks a little bit new to me."

"Kaa-san? S-since when…..? uh forget it!" Tsuna gulped for a moment before continuing. "A-ano, Kaa-san, this is my gua- I mean my friend Chrome!"

"I see, how cute you are! Why don't you come inside first?" Nana asked trying to invite Chrome.

"B-but!" Chrome tried to say no but Tsuna's mother already grabbed her hand and lead her to the dining room. "Come' on, no need to be shy, just make yourself at home!" Nana said. Chrome, on the other hand, can't do anything but blush. 'Guess I can't do anything about it eh?' Tsuna thought, letting out a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Dining Room…<strong>

"Here, sit down for a while ne? I will just prepare some tea for you." Nana said, excusing herself from the two teenagers.

"So Chrome, why did you came here at the first place?" Tsuna asked.

"Bossu, I-I was-" At the second time, she was cutoff **AGAIN**.

"Goodmorning Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greeted, appearing at the room's doorway together with Yamamoto. "How-" He was about to continue when he saw the girl she never expected to visit his boss' house. "C-chrome?" he asked filled with confusion. "What are you doing here?" he continued. Nana suddenly appeared, carrying the tray with teas.

"Ara? Good morning Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun! Sorry if I wouldn't be able to have a nice chat with you, especially to this little girl since I am still busy with housework. So I will leave them to you, ne Tsu-kun? Excuse me for a moment." Nana said, excusing herself from now the four teenagers.

"Now Chrome, what are you doing here?" Gokudera asked impatiently, sending a cold glare at the mist guardian. Filled with nervousness from Gokudera's cold glare, Chrome couldn't speak, making the storm guardian let out a grunt.

"Maa maa Gokudera, just relax. We don't know yet why Chrome went here at the first place, right Tsuna?"

"Y-yes." Tsuna then turned to his mist guardian. "So, um, what brings you here now, Chrome?" he asked.

"Bossu, I-I want to…"Chrome breathed deeper before continuing, "…I want to ask you a favor!"

"A favor?" Tsuna asked at the same time confused.

"Favor? What the hell are your thinking to ask a favor from Jyuudaime?"Gokudera blurted.

"Maa, maa Gokudera-kun, don't you think we should hear her out first?" Yamamoto tried to calm the storm guardian.

"Shut up Babeball idiot! I don't need your cranky talks!"

"Hahahaha! Nice term you've got there."

"Everyone, relax for a while will you?" Tsuna tried to intervene between the two.

"Apologies, Jyuudaime!"

"Now Chrome, go ahead and tell us what the favor is all about." Tsuna said, really trying to know on how his 'Saturday Relaxation Day' ends.

"T-thank you bossu. After our fight against the first generation mist guardian, Mukuro-sama is really exhausted with the fight. He always space out and made us leave the room he is staying in. When I asked him if everything would be fine, he would always answer me with a very dull yes. I knew it bossu, he is not well." Chrome explained.

"Um, so now what's the favor?" Tsuna asked again.

"A-ano bossu, I want to make Mukuro-sama happy again by giving him a present!" Chrome answered.

"Present?" the three men said at the same time.

"Y-yes, that's why I came here to ask for your help, bossu."

An odd silence suddenly entered the room. Well, who wouldn't be troubled if they gave a present into a person who seems to be very distant with them and had once tried to kill Tsuna. A joke must be playing around them. But Tsuna can tell, this wasn't a joke for Chrome. He does not need his hyper intuition to tell it to him, the look on her face answers everything.

"Ahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed, trying to break the icy silence. "I think this would be a little bit hard since Mukuro is a very secretive person among us."

"Didn't Mukuro said that he's just fine? Then he's fine! A person like him doesn't need to be comforted at the first place! I highly doubt that he doesn't even know how a present works. A person like him, tch, forget it!" Gokudera highly disagreed about accepting the favor.

"Bossu, I'm begging you to help me. I know that somehow, you didn't share good moments with Mukuro-sama, but please, do help me." Chrome begged.

Tsuna looked to his rain and storm guardian, awaiting for their advices or opinions against the favor. "Ahahaha! It's up to you Tsuna, I don't really mind at all." Yamamoto was the first one to give his point of view. But just how Yamamoto easily agreed with the idea, it turns to be opposite with Gokudera. "Jyuudaime, I refuse for you to help at that favor! Even if we belong into one family, I will be honest that I do not trust him at all."

With all those opinions said, Tsuna tried to think deeper. Seeing that look in Chrome's face just made it harder to decide. He really wants to accept it since he is very thankful of Mukuro in their previous battles, but it kinda felt awkward. Gokudera is somehow right too. It is true that Mukuro tried to end his life once. It was just really hard to decide, but in every moment, we just need to make decisions.

"A-ano," Tsuna gulped for a moment. "…we should help her."

"T-thank you bossu!" A soft smile and giggle escaped Chrome's lips.

"I guess I can't do anything about it, if that's what the boss said, I should follow it." Gokudera said.

"So um, how shall we start?" Tsuna asked.

"Hahaha! I guess the shopping district would be fine ne?" Yamamoto suggested.

"I think so, well, let's go." Tsuna said, leading the way outside of their house. 'I hope I didn't made a big mistake out of here.'

* * *

><p><strong>In the Shopping District…<strong>

As the group reached the shopping district, they were greeted by different stores that sell various items. Chrome keeps on wondering on the place like a child, thinking what gift would be perfect for his Mukuro-sama.

"Now, what would be the perfect gift for Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"I think it would be best if we let Chrome decide on this thing since she was the one who knew Mukuro more than any of us, right?" Yamamoto suggested.

Tsuna nodded in agreement of Yamamoto. "Y-yes, I think so. Chrome, do you know what would be his ideal present?"

Chrome looked to his boss with a confused face. "Bossu, I think I don't know. I never expected to encounter so many stores and items when buying presents. I think I'm a little confused too." Tsuna let out a sigh after hearing it but he can feel Gokudera twitching in anger. He pulled his jacket to stop him before he even explodes in anger.

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto said trying to calm down everyone. "Hmmm, why don't we try on giving him something about sports?"

"Sports?" Tsuna and Gokudera asked at the same time.

"Ahahaha! I mean like maybe he just needs to be active in the outside world. It would be good too if he would be more fit. What do you think?"

"I think we should give it a try, ne Gokudera-kun and Chrome?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess so, Jyuudaime."

"That would be fine for me, bossu."

And so the group headed into a sports shop. As they arrive, the first thing that Yamamoto suggested is to buy Mukuro a baseball equipment but of course, Gokudera disagreed since he thinks it would be just according to his likings. The silver haired man suggested basketball but then Chrome reminded him that Mukuro might not like to run and run into a place back and forth and it will cost him so much stamina. The last one to give suggestion was Tsuna, and he picked some equipments for rugby. But then since we all know that Tsuna is not really into sports and somewhat rugby doesn't really fit with Mukuro's personality, his suggestion was denied. At the end, the sports suggestion was a no.

"Mou, I think sports is not Mukuro's game, what shall we do then?" Tsuna asked, disappointed.

"S-sorry bossu for causing you so much trouble, perhaps we should stop this." Chrome said.

"N-no!" Tsuna looked at Chrome who will almost cry. "I mean, I think Mukuro is still my guardian. I owe him a lot since he joined us in many battles. He deserve this even he a-almost try to kill me in the past." Tsuna gave Chrome a reassuring smile, promising to give Mukuro a present that is worthy enough.

"Jyuudaime, maybe since Mukuro is not a person who likes physical activities, how about logical things?" Gokudera suggested.

"Maa Gokudera, I think your right." Yamamoto agreed.

"Hmm, let's go!" Tsuna said leading the way.

For their second destination, the group headed into a bookstore. Yamamoto found some great novelty books but then he was ignored by Gokudera since he was busy explaining to Tsuna and Chrome the different aspects of a book. Tsuna decided on why don't they buy mangas but Gokudera insisted that if they pick a book, it should be full of learnings. The silver haired man then picked some dictionaries, thesaurus, an 8-inched encyclopedia, atlas, algebra book and almanac. Chromo looked at Tsuna questioningly but he saw his boss looking worriedly at the books who looked like a tower. Tsuna told Gokudera that perhaps Mukuro will not carry to read all those educational books, if he was lucky then how lucky just he is. Lastly, they cannot afford that so much quantity of books. Tsuna asked him if maybe a book will do but Gokudera protested that you should learn this all at a time. At the end, they went out of a bookstore still nothing to have as a present. As they walk with nowhere to go, they spotted two ladies waving at them.

"Tsuna-kun! I never expected to see you here." Kyoko greeted them

"Me too, Tsuna-san!" Haru said. "W-wait, is that Chrome-chan?"

"Y-yes, I was helping her to get a perfect present for Mukuro but we still end up with nothing." Tsuna let out a sigh.

The two girls looked to each other as if exchanging messages through their minds. At last they looked to Tsuna and group with a great determination on their faces. "Let's go Chrome-chan!" the two said in unison and they dragged Chrome. She tried to protest but to no avail. "Ahahaha! I guess the girls knew so much with these things." Yamamoto gave a laugh. "I think so. Let's go, we don't have a choice but to follow them." Tsuna then proceed into following the three girls.

* * *

><p>The group then arrived into a shop filled with a pleasing aroma. The atmosphere was relaxing, everything was just perfect.<p>

"Now Chrome-chan, me and Kyoko decided to lead you in our favorite place, the cake shop!" Haru then lead Chrome into the counter filled with different kinds of cakes. Some are circle, others are square and some are just made for customization.

"A-ano, Kyoko-chan," The said girl looked toward Tsuna.

"Hm?"

"Why have you decided that a cake would be perfect as a gift?" Tsuna asked.

"I think it's because that a cake gives us a different sensation. As a person ate it slowly, sometimes you will feel very relax about it. I also think it brings us the desire and contentment in every bite, but sometimes a single slice wouldn't just be enough so we try to grab one again to feel its unending taste." Kyoko then giggled.

Tsuna could only sweatdrop about this. It was just a girl's thing or something deeper. Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, it was just Yamamoto. "I know it was just really hard to understand, ne? But I think that makes a girl's personality strong and different among us." He said.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Maa maa, that's what make them appeal and leave out a mark in our hearts." Yamamoto then gave a soft chuckle.

Tsuna could only look at the three girls who was slowly approaching them. They were just really hard to understand eh?

"We had already bought a present!" Haru exclaimed.

"That good!" Yamamoto let out a frown.

The group then proceeds to go to Kokuyo Land to deliver Mukuro's present.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kokuyo Land…<strong>

The group entered into a room filled with a rotten wood furniture, damp curtains, dilapidated walls and scuzzy floor. Tsuna then saw a familiar pineapple spikes in a nearby olive colored sofa. He seems to be fine, no respirators or dextrose within him opposite on what he had expected. He looks like spacing-out, staring outside as if waiting for a hail to appear in the sky.

"M-mukuro-sama…" Chrome take a bow as a respect.

"Hm. Looks like you brought some unexpected visitors?" Mukuro said without looking into the direction where the group is.

"A-ano Mukuro…" Tsuna gulped. "Chrome came to my house this morning to ask my advice in giving you a perfect present."

"Present?" Mukuro asked, finally turning his head toward, gaining some interest.

"Y-yes, Go ahead Chrome and show him what you bought for him."

Chrome then slowly walked to Mukuro, handing him a brown box tied with red ribbons. She stepped backward then bowed her head again for the second time. She slowly looked up trying to wait for his Mukuro-sama's reaction. Meanwhile, Mukuro had already untied the ribbon and a chocolate cake stood before him.

"Kufufufufu, sorry to say but I don't like sweet things."

"You bastard!" Gokudera can't take it anymore so he activated his C.A.I system and pointed his skull gun to Mukuro. "We spent all afternoon to look a good present for you and this is all we get?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna pulled his right hand man's right arm in order to stop him before he ruins everything. Yamamoto patted Gokudera's back to calm him. Meanwhile the two girls seem to be afraid on what's going to happen next.

"Kufufufufu, come here my dear little Chrome." Mukuro ordered. Chrome did as what she was told so, and the next thing she knew, Mukuro grabbed her wrist so they would look like as if they were cuddling each other. A dark shade of pink has covered Chrome's face.

"M-mukuro-sama?" Chrome tried to protest but Mukuro hold her tightly.

"Of course my dear Chrome, the perfect gift I can receive is nothing but only you." Chrome blushed harder. "T-thank you, Mukuro-sama." She replied in thanks.

After a few minutes, the two break up from their cuddling position. "Go ahead my dear Chrome and enjoy your time with your friends." Mukuro said.

"Y-yes Mukuro-sama." Chrome then lead Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto outside. Tsuna was about to follow when Mukuro called his name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro called.

"What?" Tsuna asked with respect but filled with curiosity

"Be sure to choose the right decision, whatever you chose, the mist will always cover a sky." Mukuro replied in a soft yet delicate tone.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Kufufufufufu." The question was left unanswered as Mukuro disappeared into the mist, leaving Tsuna with a question mark on his head. He then decided to go home before the sun sets itself.

* * *

><p><strong>At Tsuna's room…<strong>

Okay, so Tsuna was really exhausted for today's present shopping, but he was really happy the he was able to make Chrome happy. He curled himself into a ball, smiling to himself when suddenly he heard something landed on his desk.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna asked. He hasn't seen Reborn since morning, now that he had realized it.

"Listen Tsuna." Reborn said with a serious face paired with a dull musky voice. "You have to make a decision regarding this problem.

"P-probem?" Tsuna began to wonder whether this has something to do with what Mukuro said a while ago.

"You need to leave."

* * *

><p><strong>So it was just a little cliffhanger from there, sorry bout' that and also, sorry for the long wait since I have some serious problems to deal with. Anyways, about the OC, yeah maybe it will be, but I won't flood it with too many since sticking with the original characters will be my goal. I also apologize if I made Chrome a little bit OC here and she is one of the factors why this came up late since she is one of the biggest and hardest character to write and also for SO MANY GRAMATICAL ERRORS AS ALWAYS.<strong>

**Please do continue to await for my next chapter since it would be the real beginning of my story.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated for comments, opinions and suggestions!**

**~Till next time and I promise to do my best~**


	4. Unexpected News & Decision

Now one of my reviewers, Taira-keimei said something about a pineapplelish gift. Now that you have mentioned it, I WISH I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! Aw, now I think it was the perfect gift. Hahaha! Anyway, thanks for the continuous support as well the views! Godbless to us all!

I'm glad that I finally came on writing this chapter four, this is really a big part for my story and I waited for so long to be able to write it. So really, I hope you enjoy reading this! Oh and please, read the announcement after the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters, they belong to Akira Amano! Maybe if I do own it, it wouldn't be as successful and beautiful as the original one so people keep on supporting the KHR until they came back into our televisions!

People, I gladly present, Chapter 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- Unexpected News &amp; Decision<strong>

Tsuna looked up to his tutor in confusion, what does he meant when he said 'You need to leave'?

"R-reborn, what do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Listen Tsuna, you need to take this seriously." Reborn lowered down his fedora hat. "A mafia group is coming to Namimori within 24 hours. According to the details I have received, two mafia groups are already heading to Japan three days ago. The other one was only waiting in the southeast pacific coast while the other is still in Italy. Gladly, _she _managed to put the other Mafia group that was in Italy into silence. But since the other group is only kilometers away from Japan, it would only take time before they arrive here and they brought hundred thousands of mafia men."

"A-and?" Tsuna waited for Reborn to continue.

"It simply means that Namimori would be a Great War zone, idiot! We all know that Japan was never been the center for the Vongola, it was in Italy. We don't have bases here until 10 years passed. Now I want to know what your plans are."

Tsuna knew that he and his guardians can face those men, but he was not sure about it. Namimori is not the place where bloodshed should take place. They only have 24 hours before they arrive and he was wondering why Reborn told it to him the day before, it was a complete nonsense! He looked to his demonic tutor that is still waiting for his answer.

"R-reborn….." Tsuna took a deep breath, "WHY DID YOU JUST INFORM ME ABOUT 24 HOURS BEFORE IT HAPPEN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"Dame-Tsuna, I knew that your idiot brain would only properly work if you are such in a pressure. It was better to be this way." Reborn lowered down his hat for the second time.

'He still thinks it to be good? What kind of person is he?' But Tsuna knew this is not a big joke. He needs to decide this quick yet correct. "I was just wondering…." Tsuna looked to his tutor seriously, "why do I need to do this?"

"Dame-Tsuna, of course since you are the boss now, you hold more responsibility now than before. Don't tell me I need to remind you again. I don't exist to become your personal assistant; I'm here because I need to guide you as your tutor." Reborn explained.

"I know those things, no need to explain it further more." Tsuna closed his eyes in despair, "I know I hold responsibility now for the Vongola. I knew it since that is the reason why I get to know you, meet Gokudera-kun and others, go to the future and defeat Byakuran, accomplish my inheritance with the Primo and his guardians and to meet Enma and the Shimon Family. B-but, I just don't get it. Do I only exist to lead a mafia family? I now realized that I can't live in a normal life anymore. Wherever I go, danger still awaits. I might also endanger those people who are very close to my heart. I just don't get it. Do I only live for a purpose of being targeted?" Tsuna said finally opening his eyes, looking straightly to his tutor.

"It depends on how you turn your fate, dame-Tsuna. Being a boss is truly hard. Even Primo on earlier times struggled so much just to protect other people. Remember, you cannot always live the life you dreamt of. There would always be the dangers or problems that you might encounter, but everything has a purpose. Believe me." Reborn finally met the gaze of his student. "Now quit your dramas, it doesn't suit you."

"R-reborn…" Tsuna finally smiled. He knew it, even though Reborn acts like a devilish brat, he still cares for him. He's right. Everything has a reason, everything has a purpose. He finally decided to give an answer to Reborn's question a while ago. "You have known me for a long time now. Maybe you know me much better than I, myself. Of course you knew from the start that I would rather protect others than myself."

Reborn let out a smirk, "I see, so you chose to leave Japan, am I right?"

"Y-yes." Tears slowly started to run down from Tsuna's eyes. He tried to stop it but it seems that he can't. He will miss Japan above all things. The place who he almost thought that was forsaken ever since he was born from the start. Golden moments of his life happened here. Flashbacks suddenly dashed out from his mind. Without knowing it, tears started to fall down from Tsuna's eyes. "B-but what about my friends?" he asked, trying not to cry but he seems that he can't stop it anymore from falling.

"You were the last one who is informed regarding this thing. The first one was Hibari. I know you still remember about the right hand man thing right?" Reborn smirked, "… I ordered him to have a small fight with you so that you will be able to have someone to give you advices. It just took some time before I convinced him to go with us. Finally, he agreed when I told him that once you are already in Italy, you will be heading a construction of an underground passage from there to Namimori.

"W-what kind of idea is that?" Tsuna said trying to wipe the tears that endlessly coming down from his eyes.

"It's the idea of your very cool tutor." Reborn displayed a grin. "Moving on, Mukuro was next. Just today, you have bought him a gift right? The reason why he keeps on acting like that for the past days is because of this issue too. To convince him, I told him that once you have already arrived in Italy, he was free to try to possess you so that he can destroy the mafia easily." Tsuna sweat drop at this. "I also told him that a passage would also be constructed that will connect the Vongola headquarters to the Kokuyo land."

"B-but that will cost so much! Where would we get the funds from it?"

"That's simple." Reborn let out a devilish grin, "The funds will be coming from your monthly salary as a boss. I have computed it already and the result was you will not be receiving any salary for two years."

"How cruel was that!" Tsuna was starting to feel that he was being abused.

"Just work hard okay." Reborn now continued explaining. "Among all your guardians, Yamamoto and Gokudera were the easiest to convince. Yamamoto agreed because he believes that you can be a great boss and since it was for the sake of protecting people. In return, you will give him a baseball court including baseball equipment once we have arrived in Italy."

"Let me guess," Tsuna let out a heavy sigh. "These will still be deducted on my salary as a boss…"

"Of course yes. Meanwhile, Gokudera without any explanation, agreed since it is for his beloved Jyuudaime."

'As what is expected from Gokudera-kun' Tsuna seems to expect nothing more or less from Gokudera. After all, he was the LEGAL right hand man now. "B-but Reborn, how about onii-san? I'm sure he will not leave Kyoko-chan alone. Did he agree at the first place?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. First of all, I disguised myself as 'Master Pao Pao' and I told him that training will be conducted in Italy. He agreed on that matter since he said that a man should be a man. He later questioned things regarding Kyoko, but I told him some things and so he agreed." Reborn replied. "You don't need to worry about Lambo too, since Nana will be living in Italy according to Imetetsu."

"Kaa-san is joining us too? Did you spill something regarding the mafia? How did she react? What did she do?" Tsuna said, worriedly.

"Calm down, Dame-Tsuna. Your father decided to still keep this as a secret from her. Don't worry, he will take care of the rest."

"I see, b-but how about Kyoko and Haru? Are they going with us too?" Tsuna asked. He doesn't know if they should join, it might be dangerous. But part of him says that without them, he will feel incomplete. He already get used with them being always there for him. He doesn't want to go without them. That's what his heart says.

"Tsuna, it's up to you. I did not inform them about anything." Reborn turned his back against his student. "Tomorrow at sunset, we'll be leaving. The Vongola will not leave any traces behind. That simply means that you will be leaving the school, this house will be vacant and all mafia related persons will be leaving as if they did not settled here. Those people who has nothing to do with the mafia must stay, we don't want to disturb their lives. You to as a boss should follow this. It is for the sake of Namimori. Our main target would be like the Namimori was never been a place for the Vongola. Did you understand?" Reborn asked, almost leaving the room.

"W-wait! Why do we need to act as if we have never lived here? I mean, this place is my home. It would be very hard for me!" Tsuna protested.

"Then be strong enough for it!" Reborn shouted. "You need to be strong since you are the core. If you become weak, it will be the start of our downfall. The boss would always affect his comrades. You might compare it into a domino effect, so you need to stand still! You have encountered so much, so don't tell me that this would be the time when you will fall into your knees. I have trained you for that!"

"R-reborn…" Tsuna was shocked. His hyper intuition tell him that not only him feels hard about this. Somehow, he can feel Reborn's loneliness too. Maybe he became attached to this place so much. Tsuna breathed deeper. "…sorry if I was selfish."

"It's fine." Reborn replied, seriousness was across all over his face. He will almost close the door behind him when he remembered something important to tell to Tsuna. "One more thing…"

"Hm?"

"Be sure to tell _her _your goodbyes."

"Eh? What do you mean?" To Tsuna's surprise, his question was left hanging as Reborn already closed the door. He lied to his bed as if a man in prayer with open arms. This would be hard for him, he was sure for it. He can feel the tears dwelling up in his eyes again, threatening to fall any moment. The pain slowly crept in his heart and coldness to his body. The tears slowly fall from his eyes. He was now not ashamed of crying. For him it is a sign of bravery than holding it up. The pain was scorching him slowly, as if a dagger strikes at him directly. It was painful to leave the place where you grew up and have fun with your friends. It was hard to accept on leaving it. Thoughts kept on ringing in his mind. A lot will happen tomorrow, the end of your past chapter and the start of your new chapter. He turned his body sideward, facing the wall of his room. 'Looks like tomorrow will be a very long day, just like my tears not showing any signs of stopping.' He positioned himself like a ball, wanting to keep himself warm for the evening's cold breeze of air. Without knowing it, the young boss drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner:<strong>

**Yeah, this chapter might be boring for some of my readers since it is just a plain conversation with Tsuna and Reborn but I hope it satisfied your expectations. I acknowledge one of my friends as an inspiration for this, hope you will have a better life there. Meanwhile, thank you for reading another chapter and I hope for your continued support. Reviews, suggestions, opinions are highly welcomed for the improvement of this story.**

****And Announcement: On the dates of October 13 and 14 will be the birthday of our main charaters in KHR, Tsuna and Reborn! So, on the 14th of October, I will be introducing you already the girl Reborn was talking about, but I want you guys to submit or suggest a name of your own OC that will be appearing together with the said girl. This will be kinda a help and a celebration for the duo's birthday, so please participate! You can submit your ideal names of OC through PM's or reviews. :)  
><strong>**

**Till next chapter then!**

**~pinkypick23~**


	5. Departure, the turn of one's fate

Everyone, thank you for all the views and reviews that this story is receiving! It really makes me happy that you somewhat enjoy the ideas I am sharing. Anyways about the contest, well the update is instead of choosing one name of OC from you guys, I will be choosing two! The other name made a large impression because for me it sounds elegant. But the contest is still ongoing so you guys can still submit your suggested names of an OC, although the deadline would be on October 14.

Oh, and btw, this chapter would be somewhat **OOC** because I failed to make it according to the original character's outline. Fail for me, but I thank cassandra-lockhart for some of the ideas!

So much for that and here's the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters, they belong to Akira Amano!

People, here's the chapter five!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five- Departure, the Turn of One's Fate<strong>

This morning seems to be the most different of all for Tsuna. His eyes are partially swollen from the all night crying. He found himself still curled up like a ball surrounded by messy sheets. Looks like Reborn didn't use his death alarm system which is a miracle. His temples were aching, but he managed to compose himself. This is one of the most important days of his life after all.

He headed downstairs, finding everyone including Reborn. It looks like an ordinary day except that this would be the last they would be spending the breakfast on this house. He took a sit across Reborn, staring blankly at the food that is served. Reborn noticed this but he didn't bother to ask since he knows the reason. However, Nana looked to his son worriedly.

"Tsu-kun, is there something bothering you?" Nana asked, but it seems that Tsuna did not hear anything. "Tsu-kun?" Nana inched her face in front of Tsuna's .

"Ah!" Tsuna almost jumped from his seat.

"Ara, is there something wrong? You seemed to be too much preoccupied with your thoughts."

"Sorry, looks like I worried you. Everything is fine." Tsuna replied and let out a soft smile. The smile was not like before which is gentle, true and refreshing. This time, it was cold and filled with pain. Nana does not want to push her son anymore so she tried to change the mood.

"Be sure to it as much as you can! I heard that we will be going to Italy this afternoon to spend vacation." Nana gave a delightful smile, "Hm, I can't wait to see papa."

"Gyahahaha! Lambo is going to Italy with mama, beat that Tsuna!" Lambo teased.

"Lambo should not brag!" Ipin scolded.

Nana gave a smile again and turned out to look to his son, but it looks like he was staring to nowhere again. Lambo noticed this too but he was angry for not getting any attention from him.

"Tsuna! Let's play!" Lambo shouted against the young boss.

"Oh." Tsuna said, breaking to his silence. "Sorry Lambo, I am not in the mood today. Please excuse me for a while." Tsuna stood up from his chair.

"Ara, where are you going Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, beginning to worry more for his son.

"Just going for a morning walk." Tsuna said, almost leaving the dining room.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn looked to his student which stopped for a while. "Be sure not to be late later. Just meet us at the airport if you can't come back here before the sun sets." Tsuna as if he heard nothing, continued on walking, heading outside. This might just be the last time he will see Namimori again.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked outside lifelessly, like a kid nowhere to go. He should be happy because he will get a chance to live in the prestigious country of Italy. He can live like a prince, eat whatever he wants, ride expensive cars, attend parties, sleep in a king-sized bed and live in a mansion, but his heart is not contented with it. The young boss continued looking down, filled with sadness and pain. Busy with so many thoughts, he did not notice his right hand man and rain guardian.<p>

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greeted happily.

"Tsuna!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, do you need anything?" Tsuna asked. The two noticed the dullness of his voice, Gokudera become concerned immediately.

"Jyuudaime, you seemed to be a little depressed. What's wrong?"

Tsuna did not respond, instead he closed his eyes, trying to avoid the gaze of Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Come 'on Tsuna, you can tell us." Yamamoto said, worried with Tsuna.

"Yeah Jyuudaime, were always here for you." Gokudera encouraged.

"N-no, really I'm fine." Tsuna gave a smile to reassure the two, but the two are not convinced. They are very sure that something troubled Tsuna. The smile, the look and his actions tells it completely. Tsuna knew that the two would not stop worrying so he decided to tell it to them in defeat.

"I'm sure Reborn informed you about our departure to head out in Italy." The two guardians stared at their boss. "I guess I was just having a hard time accepting the truth that we are already leaving this place." Tsuna continued, letting out a frown. The other two looked to their boss worriedly; he was having a hard time. Yamamoto walked closer to Tsuna, wanting to comfort him.

"Listen Tsuna, I know that you're having a hard time leaving Namimori, but the same applies to all of us." Tsuna looked directly at Yamamoto. "I am also having a hard time leaving our school, my old man, and the place that accepted me as a being. Believe me, when the kid mentioned about this, I hesitated for a moment but when I realized that it was for the sake of other people, I accepted it because that's how I believe and how I want my fate to go." Yamamoto gave a bright smile, patting Tsuna's back. "Everthing would be fine if we stay together."

Tsuna could only look at him. He was saying the things Reborn said yesterday. Was it all about your fate? The answer still bothers him. Gokudera walked closer to Tsuna too, just like what Yamamoto did earlier. "Hey, baseball idiot!" Yamamoto looked at the silver haired man. "… You're stealing my lines again!"

"Ahahaha! I guess so." Yamamoto let out a laugh.

"But, I guess I have to agree with you." Gokudera smiled, and looked to his beloved boss. "Jyuudaime, I know that this would not be easy for you, b-but, I know that if we always stay together as a family that never break its bonds, I believe that we can stay together even we live on the other planets or even if a millennium goes by." Gokudera smiled. "Always remember Jyuudaime, we would always be there for you."

Tsuna could only stand there, dumbfounded. How can he be stupid with these things? He would only transfer to Italy and his friends are not leaving him, yet is he overreacting? Maybe Reborn was right, dramas don't suit him. He looked to his two friends, smiling brightly at him, making the sky show its unending brightness again.

"T-thank you, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto" Tsuna said, a smile appearing to his face again. "I almost forgot, I want to explore Namimori again before we leave so I shall go then."

"Yeah, Jyuudaime/Tsuna, we'll see you later!" The two said in unison. With that, Tsuna is determined to make his fate a better one.

* * *

><p>Tsuna reached the river as he continued exploring Namimori once more. As long as he can remember, this was the place where he saves Haru from drowning. Those were just the good times he wishes to remember forever. He closed his eyes, wanting to soothe the uneasy feeling building at him.<p>

"Tsuna-san?" He heard someone calling his name. He quickly opened his eyes to turn his gaze on the direction where it came from. It was just Haru, slowly walking towards him. "A-ano Tsuna-san, what are you doing in this place?" Haru asked, "…w-wait, could it be you are remembering the time when you saved me here? I never knew you had an interest with me!" Haru blushed at the thought.

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at her with confused face.

"Of course, I know you're just shy to admit that you have feelings with me." Haru blushed more, "Oh Tsuna san, we can get married today if you like."

Tsuna was speechless, how should he respond to this situation. Now that he remembered, she doesn't know yet about their departure. "H-haru-chan…"

"Hm?" Haru looked to his dream lover.

"Y-you see…" Tsuna gulped, "…we will be leaving this after afternoon."

"L-leaving?" Haru asked, confused with the sudden statement.

"Y-yes." Tsuna answered, with nervousness on his voice.

"You are leaving today?" Haru felt a stone hit her heart. She fell into her knees in disappointment. Tears started dripping on the soil. "B-but what caused this all of a sudden?"

"H-haru." Tsuna kneeled so that he would be able to meet Haru's eyes. He can see the sad look on Haru's eyes. "S-sorry for hurting you this much, I just don't want to bring you to danger anymore." Tsuna cupped Haru's right cheek. "I know that this would be very hard for all of us but I know we can overcome this." Haru looked at Tsuna's face, tears still falling down. "Tsuna-san….." Haru can't take it anymore so he grabbed Tsuna's waist so that she can hug him. Tears soaked Tsuna's jacket but he didn't mind it at all, he was the cause of this pain after all.

"Maa, maa Haru, everthing would be fine." Tsuna comforted.

It seems like instead of Haru being comforted, looks like Tsuna pushed the angry button. Haru stood to her feet, still crying. "H-how can you tell that everything would be fine? How can you? D-do you think it would be easy?" Haru said with anger on her voice. Tsuna could only look at her, pain across all his face. "I-I am trying my best to accept that you belong to this mafia, but does it need to involve the normal life we all used to have? This is not easy for me Tsuna-san! Now how can you tell that everything would just be fine when it isn't? H-how?" Haru could not continue anymore with the tears bursting to her eyes madly.

Tsuna could only stare at her, dumbfounded. Yeah, stupid enough to say all those things to her when he wasn't sure if everything would be fine. He stood from his kneeling position and the next thing Haru knew, she was enveloped in Tsuna's arms.

It was warm, the anger that was in her heart slowly dispersed as if the hug was cold water. Haru gripped Tsuna's jacket tightly, her head burrowed into the boy's shoulder. "You were always unfair Tsuna-san, leaving me like this." Haru said but this time her voice was filled with calmness. Tsuna patted Haru's hair, "I guess I am always." He let out a frown. "Listen Haru, I promise to send you and Kyoko-chan to safety that's why I am doing my best to stay strong. I need to go and find my life and you need yours too."

"Tsuna-san…" Haru could only stay for a moment like that, she always wanted that warmth. If maybe she can just only stay like this forever, she would be the happiest girl forever. After a few minutes, she lifted her head up to see Tsuna's face. The brown caramel orbs, the cute and soft face, his brown messy hair, his lips that she wanted to claim but it was obvious that Tsuna wouldn't lend it to her. It was painful but being selfish doesn't solve anything. She knew that Tsuna is trying very hard to protect them all, carrying this burden with his shoulders. She doesn't want to be a burden to him anymore. "Tsuna-san…" Haru said with a determined look on her face. Tsuna could only look in her eyes, and then he saw a smile appearing on her face. "…take care!"

Tsuna could only nod at her, but happy since she had accepted it already. He began to run again, remembering that he still want to explore Namimori before he leaves this afternoon but before that, he tried to look at his back for the last time to see the girl who would be waiting for him patiently.

* * *

><p>Tsuna for his next destination arrived at the Namimori Park. As far as he can tell, this is the place where he escorted Aria. Lots of memories happened here, he cannot almost recall it one by one, but his heart holds it in high regards. His eyes roomed the place, as if this was the first time visiting it. As he continue to explore the place, he saw someone very close to his heart, it was Kyoko-chan.<p>

He remembered that like Haru, she wasn't informed about this yet. He needs to be careful telling it to her, he doesn't want to see her hurt like Haru.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs, running towards her.

The said girl looked to the direction where the voice came from. "Ah, Tsuna-kun!" She waved her hand, greeting the young boss that is now in front of her. "Do you need something?"

"N-no" Tsuna let a nervous laugh. "I'm just exploring the town."

"Exploring the town?" Kyoko stared at him confusedly. "W-what do you mean?"

"Ah, I mean-"A sound from Tsuna's stomach interrupted the two. Kyoko let out a giggle, looking at Tsuna who is blushing really mad. '_How embarrassing it is!' _he thought.

"Looks like you haven't eaten yet, Tsuna-kun! Come' on let's go to a restaurant." Kyoko said dragging Tsuna along the way. On the other hand, Tsuna can't do anything but blush. It looks like they would be having a date. Oh, he was blushing at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Restaurant…<strong>

The two ordered their own foods; Tsuna could not imagine that this thing would even happen to his entire life. Eating alone together with Kyoko, his crush? Oh forget it! Kyoko noticed this different behavior of Tsuna so she decided to ask about it.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright? You seemed to be uneasy today."

"N-no I'm fine really!" Tsuna's hands were trembling, now what should he do next? He's not good at handling these kinds of things. Trying to break the odd silence encircling the two, Kyoko decided to ask Tsuna about 'exploring Namimori today' Well, Tsuna lived here for almost 15 years here so why does he need to explore it? "Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said, making the other tilt his head as a response. "Just wondering about you exploring Namimori, is there something wrong?"

Tsuna felt a sweat dropped on his forehead, how should he explain about their departure? "A-ano…"

"Excuse me sir and maam, but here are the foods that you ordered." The waiter said, suddenly appearing beside their table. Tsuna almost jump from his seat, how lucky he was for the waiter's sudden appearance.

"Excuse me," The waiter interrupted Tsuna's happy thoughts, causing him and Kyoko to look at the waiter's face. "are you two dating?"

Tsuna could only look at the waiter, blushing madly with jaws dropped. Kyoko blushed too, but not like Tsuna's. She let out a giggle at the same time looking at the young boss. "Hm, what can you say Tsuna-kun? Well for me I don't really mind this time to be called as date." The waiter looked at them suspiciously. Is this how the young people like them consider dating? Tsuna could only sweatdrop and stay on his seat. The waiter seems to be sensitive enough so she left the two, much to Tsuna's relief.

"Ah, by the way Tsuna-kun, I came from shopping district to shop for my scrapbook and I came across this boutique so I decided to pass by. Luckily I saw this cute keychain!" Kyoko handed a keychain that is in a shape of a star and was connected by circular beads with the color of a rainbow. "The vendor told me that this keychain symbolizes dreams. And this rainbow colored beads symbolizes that even though you think you are far away from reaching it, there would be a possibility that you can achieve them." Kyoko let out a smile but filled with damp emotions. "Even though you're far, you can still see the rainbow from the broad horizon." Kyoko looked at Tsuna which is staring at her with a questionable look. "Ah, sorry Tsuna-kun! Here I want you to have it." She then pulled Tsuna's hand, opening it at the same time so she can place the keychain. Tsuna could only stare at her for a moment. _'A rainbow that can be seen from the horizon..._' Tsuna smiled at the statement. "T-thank you Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko smiled brightly at this. "Oh Tsuna-kun, I was wondering since you said a while ago that you are exploring Namimori, I'm just wondering if I could join you."

"S-sure, I don't mind at all." Tsuna replied, smiling. This day musn't be bad at all.

The two then continued chatting until they finished. Tsuna came to know about Ryohei's excuse on his parents, telling them that he will attend a sumo conference in Italy which is hilarious. But of course, his parents believed him. Tsuna tried to look for the signs if Kyoko if she knew something but it seems that she is still clueless. He'll tell it to her later but not now. The two then stood from their seats, readying themselves in their exploration.

* * *

><p>The two then proceed to the park where they met a while ago. There was this feeling of awkwardness building inside Tsuna but thanks to Kyoko that is opening topics for their conversation. Tsuna never knew that this moment would actually happen. There must be some kind of magic encircling them. If Tsuna has to decide, he wants to stay like this forever, encircled with this kind of warmth that he was afraid to lose. Meanwhile, Kyoko keeps on blabbering topics that involve with baking. The two then roomed around the park until they reached a bench to rest.<p>

"A-ano Kyoko-chan, are you hungry?" Tsuna asked, earning a look from the said girl. "Well, we've been walking for hour now so you might be hungry already."

"Hm, I guess so. Here let's buy something."

"N-no, I'll just buy myself, you stay here so you can rest." Tsuna then headed into an ice cream cart. He was never been so happy.

Alone, Kyoko looked at the sky. Being with Tsuna wasn't bad at all. All the wrong things the others tell at him, they were completely opposite. He might be lame but he was stronger that anyone can think. He was nice; gentleman in some ways and his heart was pure. People might think of him as the weakest boy that had existed, but they were completely wrong. He was Tsuna, the person she ha-

"Here, Kyoko-chan, I bought you an ice cream." Tsuna suddenly appeared, cutting all the train of thoughts inside Kyoko's mind.

"T-thank you Tsuna-kun." Kyoko scoot to her right to give space to Tsuna who is busy looking at the children playing endlessly. "Are you envy with them Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, worriedly.

"Ah, well maybe." Tsuna replied, looking at Kyoko who is giving a look, wishing for him to continue. "Well, I mean they were so lucky. They don't hold so much responsibility than us, the grownups. They would simply play, eat then sleep, still repeating the cycle on the next day. They also stand clueless at things and naïve sometimes even though the situation calls them some emotions, unlike us. I envy them for those things." Tsuna then closed his eyes, so pathetic of him being envy with a kid. Meanwhile, Kyoko looked at him with an apologetically face. "I guess you are correct." Tsuna then opened his eyes and stared at Kyoko. _She was actually agreeing with me?_

"I mean, they were so lucky since they don't have wash the dishes every day or do the laundries. They have less homework too." Kyoko giggled, "They were lucky too since they don't express so many emotions than we do. But I think that's the way it was made." The smile from her face disappeared, closing her eyes. "Sorry…"

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna hurriedly get up from his seat and knelt down in front of her. '_What shall I do? I think I made Kyoko-chan cry.'_ "Sorry Kyoko-chan, I never knew you were sensitive to the topic I tried to open."

"N-no. Sorry, looks like I worried you." Kyoko then patted Tsuna's brown messy hair. It was soft and fluffy, like a pillow you would always want to lie down. She gave a smile to reassure everything was fine which was enough to convince the young boss. "Oh, I almost forgot, we still need to explore Namimori right? Let's go!" Kyoko then stood from her seat to be followed by Tsuna who is now deeply concerned about her.

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset, the two was just finished seeing their school where all the memorable events happened. Tsuna then decided to walk Kyoko home, it might be dangerous. On their way home, both of them were silent. No one dared to break the icy and awkward silence that is encircling them. Both knew that this day was tiring yet full of unforgettable memories. Finally they have reached Kyoko's house, it was time to bid farewell.<p>

"T-thank you Tsuna-kun for being with me this day!" Kyoko said, giving a smile.

"No problem." Tsuna also gave a smile.

"Well, I need to get inside now-"

"Wait!" Tsuna interrupted. Kyoko looked at him with questions around her eyes. "Hm?"

"I-I need to tell you something." Tsuna began. Kyoko noticed the dark scent on Tsuna's voice. She knew it was something important. She nodded to signal Tsuna to continue.

"I'm leaving Japan today and I-" Tsuna gulped for a moment, desperately looking at Kyoko's eyes that is filled with shock and sadness. "I want you to come with me!"

"Tsuna-kun…"

"I'm always itching to tell this to you. For all the good memories that we spent together, being with you is what I always wanted. I don't care if I look stupid or pathetic right now because….. I love you Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko could only stare at the young boss for a moment. He did love her all the time, but why now? A tear fell from Kyoko's eyes. Tsuna stepped forward and grabbed Kyoko's hand, pulling her closer, enveloping her into embrace. He rests his head on the top of her head, "I do always want to tell you this, but I don't have enough guts to do it. I love you Kyoko-chan, ever since I met you." Tsuna lifted Kyoko's chin so they can meet each other's gaze. He can see the pain on her eyes, tears that endlessly fall. He put his other hand on her cheeks, wiping all the tears. Kyoko looked at him; she never felt that it will feel good, but why now? It felt so warm and comfortable. She looked at his eyes, sending a message that is almost like telepathy. She closed her eyes in anticipation as Tsuna inched his face closer. Finally their lips collided with each other.

Kyoko felt Tsuna's lips trembling but she doesn't mind at all. She wants to savor this moment for a while. A hand of Tsuna slowly crept on her back, finding their way on her waist; Tsuna was pulling her closer, wanting an entrance. Kyoko granted the permission as she could feel Tsuna's lips trembling and his tongue that is touching hers but in a gentleman way. Kyoko's hand found their way on Tsuna's back while the other is on his hair. The action startled Tsuna, sending a blush on his face. Meanwhile, Kyoko was busy on her train of thoughts, but still trying her best to keep up with the kiss. This young man is shouldering so many things and she felt guilty about it. He always does his best for others and yet there she was, being a burden, a thorn that will surely pierce him. She broke up with the kiss, much to Tsuna's surprise.

"S-sorry, but I can't!" Kyoko protested.

"W-what's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"S-sorry, but I just can't do this anymore!" Kyoko was about to leave when Tsuna grabbed her hands to stop her.

"W-wait Kyoko-chan! What's with this sudden change?" Tsuna closed his eyes in despair, anger slowly crept inside him. "I don't get it!" Without knowing it, tears started to fall into his eyes. "I am trying my very best for you to be safe. I am trying my best to be stronger with these problems. Now, tell me what I can do for you?"

Kyoko stood there like a statue, unable to move, bangs covering her eyes. "J-just stay away from me and my family."

"Wha-" Tsuna tried to protest but was stopped when his hand was been rejected of Kyoko.

"Just stay away from me! Can't you see that I am having a hard time being with you and being involved with this mafia! I hate you for dragging me into these troubles. Now stay away from me!" Kyoko then hurriedly get inside their house, leaving Tsuna alone in the street.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Airport…<strong>

Everyone was already aboard on the Vongola Private Airplane that was sent by Vongola Nono, including Ryohei who wasn't aware of what happened. Gokudera was seating with Lambo and Takeshi, much to his anger. Hibari was 15 seats away from them and Mukuro was with Chrome, sleeping.

"Reborn-san! Where is Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked. Reborn did not respond, he was busy looking on the airplane's window, _'Where the hell is my dame-student?'_His question was immediately answered when the young boss had already arrived inside the airplane.

"Sorry for the delay." Tsuna said, taking a seat besides Reborn. Gokudera and Takeshi was about to ask on what happened but was stopped by the glimpse of Reborn. They knew that there was something that made their boss upset again.

Reborn and Tsuna was encircled with an awkward silence. Finally Reborn decided to break it, hard to believe that he is concerned with him. "Dame-Tsuna, how was it?" Reborn asked. Without a response to the young boss, he immediately knew on what was the problem but was surprised when the young boss decided to speak.

"She wasn't coming, that's all." Tsuna then clenched his fist, bangs covering his eyes.

"I see." Reborn doesn't want to push his student anymore, seeing that empty look. He needs time for sure. Suddenly the voice prompt was heard, signaling their soon departure.

"_Listen dear passengers, the plane would be already taking departure after a minute. Please secure your seatbelts and turn-off all of your cellphones. Our stewardess would take care all of your needs, just inform them. That's all and may you enjoy your trip to Italy!"_

Tsuna then looked for the last time on his window. It was a goodbye for Namimori and a start of his new chapter as a boss for the Vongola Family. He needs to be strong enough for the challenges to come. A girl should not be enough for his downfall, that's what his mind says, but not his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner:<strong>

Sorry for our beloved Tuna fish for torturing his character in pain, but I can't help it. Also, sorry if you might not like the idea of this chapter, maybe because of the OOCNESS of the characters as well as the happenings and THE SO MANY GRAMATICAL ERRORS. I have this beta reader that I want to consult but I was thinking if she/he is available since his/her stories are I think in hiatus. I was also about to release this on the weekends but our internet connection wouldn't alllow me to visit the doc manager to edit it.

Anyway, I would like to ask if you think that I should write a character's POV or Point of view because sometimes, it's really hard to write a character's thought by narrating. And the contest is still ongoing so you can still suggest a name of your own OC that would be appearing on my story!

Reviews are highly appreciated for improving this story. So that's it and till my next chapter again that might be released on the 14th or 15th of October or as soon as possible for the special birthday chapter allotted to Tsuna! Thank you for reading this chapter again!

~pinkypick23~


	6. New Aquaintance

Thank you very much for all of your support, everyone!. You guys made me inspire to do better on the upcoming chapters. Anyway, sorry for those who now hate me for doing that to Tsuna or Kyoko, but they were made according to my plans and it's **not** because I hate them, really sorry bout' that.

Oh, before I forgot, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BELOVED 10TH BOSS, TSUNA AND HIS VERY COOL TUTOR, REBORN! I dedicate this chapter to both of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters; they gladly belong to Akira Amano.

By the way, the first part of this story would be Tsuna's POV (point of view). Enjoy everyone!

**~~~HappyBirthdayTsuna!~HappyBirthdayReborn!~HappyBirthdayTsuna!~HappyBirthdayReborn!~HappyBirthdayTsuna!~~~**

**Chapter Six- New Aquaintance**

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

I slowly drifted my eyes open, trying to adjust on the lighting of the room. Something is strange. 'W-wait, where is my desk?' I slowly tried to sit on the bed I was laying. 'I've never had a soft bed on my entire life? And whoa, did my bed grow twice as its normal size?' But now I remember, my desk was gone and beds never grow.

Right…. Now I remember…. I am in Italy now.

I covered myself on the royal red blankets that are surrounding me, never wanting to feel the coldness I felt yesterday. I closed my eyes, trying to stop my mind from recalling all the sad things that happened to me, and it seems like I failed. I gripped tightly the pillow beside me, why do I need to remember this? I sighed in defeat, remembering that I cannot beat my stupid brain because I am more stupid than it.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 36 hours ago, still Tsuna's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat silently looking outside the airplane; Reborn was beside me, drinking coffee while reading an Italian magazine. From the corner of my eye, I could see Gokudera, listening to some kind of music with Yamamoto telling baseball stories to Lambo who is not interested at all. Reborn seems to notice my glance at them.

"If you want to talk to them, go ahead. Don't occupy yourself with dramas." Reborn said, not bothering to look at me. I scrunched to my seat; I don't feel talking to them yet. I feel ashamed of myself, why did I bother to feel that everything would be fine when it wouldn't be? By this time, our rival family is in Japan and probably patrolling the area, looking for us. Her name popped out of my mind, the name which I never want to remember again. I want her and yet she doesn't want me. I want to see her but she closed her eyes, not even wanting to see my face. I want to hold her hand, but they were rejected. Heat started to sprang on my heart which made my entire body collapse and tremble in pain. My body started to shiver again and my eyes began to swell too. It was painful.

I never wanted to remember her name or face again but my mind keeps on recalling them, torturing me in every second that passed. I lifted my knees and place my arms above them, covering my eyes which are crying in pain. I bit my hand at the process; the pain was excruciating and wanted to burst out of my body. I stayed like that for seconds until a hand patted my back.

"Get a grip of yourself, Tsuna!" I heard Reborn's voice, trying to stop me from biting my hands. I can soon hear footsteps approaching me, I wanted to stop it but I don't know how. The pain is burning me, hitting every nerve inside my body. I now realized that I was moaning loudly, gathering all the attention from my guardians.

"Tsuna!" I heard Yamamoto exclaim in fear. Reborn was shaking my body, trying his best to stop me.

"Jyuudaime, stop it!' Gokudera shouted. I could feel my body shivering in coldness badly, I can't stop it. I felt that I was burning, still bitting my hand harder. My heart was there, trying to fight the burning sensation but it can't be stop. "Ah, Jyuudaime!" I heard Gokudera's voice, louder than before. I don't know why but my body is moving on its own. Whatever the reason of him shouting at me, I don't have any idea at all.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop biting your hand!" Reborn scolded, "You're hurting yourself!"

"Jyuudaime, stop it, your hand is already bleeding!" I could feel Gokudera's hand touching my arms, pulling them away from me. I don't know why but my teeth buried deeper on my flesh. The pain is still there, it was scorching, but it didn't come from the wound on my bleeding hand, it was coming inside me. I could not stop, I'm afraid that when I let go of that position, I would be burning in much more pain.

"Kufufufufufu, stop hurting yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi." A cold hand suddenly touched the part of my arm that is exposed. I flinched on the sudden contact, letting out a louder moan. "Kufufufufu, stop it already, I don't want that body that I will be possessing soon be covered in wounds."

"You bastard!" I heard Gokudera, probably disagreeing with the thought.

"Oho, looks like you're already a legalized right hand man of this person?" Mukuro teased.

"Shut up!" Gokudera blurted. "You should die-"

"Herbivores." I could hear a cold voice. "Get out of my way." Suddenly I heard a footstep coming closer to me and grabbed my right arm. I screamed in pain. "What do you think are you doing?" the man asked.

I looked up to see on who awaked me from my slumber. "H-hibari-san…" I said, flinching slightly from the pain coming from my hand. I could see blood dripping from it. Did I just hurt myself? I suddenly felt the pain coming from my wound; I was too tired and sleepy. My vision slowly blurred until I cannot see anything but darkeness.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"SAWADA!"

"Herbivore."

"Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. 'Where am I?' A sudden jolt of pain struck my hand, I flinched and looked at it, and it was coming from the wound I had caused a while ago. But wait, It was bandaged already! I tried to avert my attention on looking at my surroundings. 'Whe-'<p>

"How does hurting yourself feel like?" A voice said.

I looked at the direction on where it came from, "R-reborn!" He was now currently seating in front of me. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Inside the Airplane, idiot." He answered.

"I see." I switched my gaze from him to my bandaged hand. I felt very embarrassed about a while ago.

"The next time you do that again…" Reborn lowered down his hat, "…I will make sure that you won't be seeing any arms anymore."

"Eh?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Did you understand?" he asked, harsh tone on his voice.

"Wha-" I tried to protest.

"DID YOU UNDERSTAND?" he repeated

"Wait-"

"DID YOU UNDERSTAND?" he repeated again but this time, revealing the 50-ton mallet.

"H-hai!" I responded immediately. I don't want to be smashed this time; I already have the injured hand so no need to add another injured part.

"Good." He smirked. I tried to explore my surroundings without standing up. I had slept in a three airplane chairs that was extended. It seems like I was separated to the others. It was oddly quiet. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Four hours and twenty seven minutes." Reborn answered, looking straightly at me. "If you are wondering on where are the others, they were on the front part of this plane. We moved you on this back part to give you some space after you collapsed. It was completely stupid and pathetic though."

"S-sorry, looks like I worried all of you." I said, apologizing on the troubles I made a while ago.

"Yes you did make us worry!" Reborn replied angrily. "I never taught you on being weak and stupid like what you did just few hours ago! If you just act like that, get out of this airplane and quit as a boss! I'm not a tutor for nothing."

"I'm really very sorry about on what happened." I said. Really, it was embarrassing. Just thinking of me, moaning loudly and biting my hand is stupid and crazy.

"Go there and tell that to your guardians." Reborn then stood from his seat, "Fix yourself, we will be arriving in hour."

"T-thank you for everything, Reborn."

He stopped for a moment and I could hear him smirk before continuing on walking. I guess there is just no other way but to walk forward. I could not always turn my back and cry in pain or bite my hand all over again. It's not like because I'm afraid to lose my arm because of Reborn, it was because other people believes in me. I need to be strong. Perhaps, I should bury her memories in deep, wherein no one would be able to get a glimpse of it again. I smiled at last, now I can say that I am prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V (back to author's narration); still a part of the flashback.<strong>

Tsuna stood from the seat he was laying just a moment ago. He realized that he cannot stand from his seat well without a support. Oh, what the hell did he do to himself a while ago? At least, he managed to get a support from the seats that were located on his sides. Every step was important. Finally, he reached the door that separated the back part from the front part. It might be embarrassing to see them again after what he had done. He wants to return to his seat where he was lying a while ago, but the efforts have already been done, there is no turning back anymore. He touched the door's knob, slowly turning it to the right, hearing a buckling sound. His heart was beating fast. What if his guardians don't accept him anymore because they think he was a paranoid?

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. This was almost the same when he enters the classroom, being humiliated in front of the class. He finally opened the door widely and made a step forward. 'Go ahead and beat me for being stupid.' He thought. He readied himself in the beatings he might receive but he was surprised when arms encircled him.

"Jyuudaime!" Tsuna quickly opened his eyes, only to see Gokudera hugging him tightly.

"G-gokudera, c-can't breathe!" Tsuna said, gasping for air.

"S-sorry, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera immediately let go of Tsuna, who is panting for air.

"Welcome back, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted. Tsuna immediately stopped and looked at his friend who is smiling brightly at him as if nothing happened.

"Y-yamamoto…"

"Welcome back, Sawada Tsunayoshi." A pineapple guy greeted followed by Chrome. "Boss."

"M-mukuro and Chrome…" Tsuna felt he was going to burst in happiness. But he remembered not to show it by biting his hands. He could feel tears dwelling in his eyes again.

"Oya, Looks like you're going to cry again." Mukuro teased. "Such a crybaby still…"

"You Bastard!" Gokudera shouted against the pineapple guy, "How dare you to call Jyuudaime a crybaby?"

"Maa, maa Gokudera." Yamamoto comforted. The baseball fanatic then looked at his boss, "Everybody is surely lively today, ne Tsuna?"

Tsuna then looked at his right hand man who is saying some naughty things at his mist guardian. However, Mukuro is somewhat not affected at all. Chrome is watching them but suddenly looked at his boss and smiled. Tsuna blushed at this; it was nice being like this again.

"Kufufufufu, I never knew that a guy like you would be perfect as a right hand man of the body I should possess soon." Mukuro said, continuing their argument with Gokudera.

"Shut up, PINEAPPLE FREAK!" Gokudera shouted.

Looks like Gokudera hit a spot and made a twitch between Mukuro's eyebrows. "Aha, looks like I hit a spot haven't I?"

"Kufufufufufu, now that you have done it, I think a fight should resolve these things."

"Fine for me then!" Gokudera replied, lighting his ring.

"Quit it, both of you!" The two then stopped, looking at the direction on where it came from. It was Reborn who released a gunshot. "Do it when we have landed already, but not when we are aboard!"

"Hmph, well said then, Arcobaleno Reborn." Mukuro let out a smirk, "See you later, Sawada Tsunayoshi and to you, dynamite freak. Let's go, Chrome."

"Y-yes, Mukuro-sama." The two pineapple heads then turned their backs from the others, going at the farthest seat.

"That bastard!" Gokudera let a grunt.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, just let it go." Tsuna said, patting the silver haired man's back.

"T-thank you Jyuudaime!"

"Hahahaha! Gokudera looks like a dog, obeying his master." Yamamoto frowned.

"Shut up, baseball idiot!"

"Oi, the three of you!" Reborn shouted. "Go back to your seats, were almost there."

The three then hurried to their own seats. It seems like Reborn was their master not Tsuna.

**After some minutes…**

_Dear Passengers, were glad to announce that we have arrived already. Please take off your seatbelts and our stewardess would take care of your exit. Thank you for your cooperation and welcome to Italy, Vongola Decimo Family!_

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present…<strong>

Tsuna, still lying down, looked at the large window at his room. The sun was shining brightly. It was the start of his new life as a boss. He was honest to admit, he doesn't want to get up from his bed yet. It's really nice to lie down in a soft bed like this. He wished to stay there forever but of course, it wouldn't happen.

"Dame-Tsuna, get up!" Reborn shouted, slamming the huge wooden door behind him.

"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna protested, surprised with the sudden arrival. He covered his entire body in sheets. "I don't want to!"

"Hm, I see." Reborn displayed his evil grin, "then let's just do it in a much easier and convenient way, don't we?"

Tsuna was in sudden shock, 'W-wait, do you mean-'Too late and he was hit by a 50 ton mallet. "Itaaaaaiiiii!" Tsuna can't do anything but to follow his demonic tutor. He can't win to him. "W-what do you need?" Tsuna said, scratching his head.

"We need to eat breakfast, idiot!" Reborn answered, taking a seat at the leather chair that was near the window. "I'll wait for you here; you can't go by yourself since you are prone in getting lost."

Hearing that, Tsuna noticed that his bedroom was really large. It was like his room that was expanded 25 times. Reborn said that he still had a separate office which he can't see yet. Red carpet was used as the medium of flooring. It was really nice and soft. The walls were also painted in royal red and white. The theme of the room has the Old Italian style but was revised due to the modern generation. Finally his favorite part was the balcony where you can see the hundred hectares of gardens as well as the mountains of Palermo, Sicily Italy.

It was a new atmosphere for him, the feeling was odd but he needs to start again from the top. He gets on his feet. "Where can I change and prepare myself?" Tsuna asked his tutor who is reading an Italian newspaper.

"Look at your right; you will be seeing a maple door, which would be the bathroom. The other door beside is your closet, though you don't have any clothes in stored there, so just use your ordinary clothes."

"Okay." Tsuna then walked to the direction Reborn pointed. He opened the wooden maple door and was surprised to see a huge bathroom. "R-reborn, what kind of bathroom is this?" Reborn did not respond, so Tsuna decided to take a step on it. Cool enough to see a bath tub that is large as his bed, a Jacuzzi equipped with a silver shower. The toilet was made from porcelain glass and the flooring is made from pure white marble. His jaw dropped, how much did these all bathroom features cost?

"Before I forgot to say, all of the equipment out there is modulated by censors. The lights are voice operated and can adjust its brightness just according to your wish." Tsuna heard Reborn's voice, distance away. "Now hurry up!"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>After the bath…<strong>

The student and tutor are now walking on a long hallway surrounded by golden side lamps. "Dame-Tsuna, I never knew that you don't even know how to change the cold water to hot."

"Of course I do!" Tsuna protested, "The hell do I know about it being voice operated since we always do it manually!"

"Just admit that you are stupid." Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna let out a sigh. The fight was not going anywhere, especially when he was against his evil tutor. Finally, they reached the stairs that is heading to the dining room.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greeted happily.

"Goodmorning Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna responded.

"Maa, maa Tsuna, why did it take you so long?" Yamamoto asked, appearing beside the silver haired man.

Tsuna was about to respond when Reborn interrupted him. "This no good student of mine doesn't know how to operate tubs, shame for him."

"Hahahaha! That's alright Tsuna, just remember that a cold water is cold and a hot water is hot, okay?" Yamamoto frowned.

'_But I know all of those things! Damn you Reborn, making me look like a preschool student!' _Tsuna thought sending a glare to his tutor which didn't mind it at all.

"You baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted, "Don't you think of treating Jyuudaime as a kid!"

"It just deserves him right." Reborn agreed.

"Reborn!" Tsuna protested.

"Maa, maa, I'm getting hungry now, shall we eat?"

"Sure." Reborn said. Tsuna stood there, now he was being ignored! Gladly, Gokudera was there to comfort him.

The four seated on their own dining seats. The head chef followed by rookies brought the food on the very long wooden table. "Buongiorno, Vongola Decimo." The head chef greeted, kneeling in front of Tsuna, kissing his left hand. The action startled Tsuna, "Eh? Stop it!"

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato, Vongola Decimo?" The head chef looked confusedly at Tsuna.

"Eh? What was that supposed to mean?" Tsuna screamed. Now, being a boss wasn't easy, especially when you don't know anything about Italy.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera appeared beside Tsuna, "he said, 'what's wrong'…"

"Oh, sorry but I don't speak Italian!" Tsuna said. He then looked at his tutor, waiting for his help or response but instead, he smirked. _'How THOUGHTFUL really of you, Reborn…'_

The head chef stood from its kneeling position, "That's alright, beloved boss." Tsuna looked at him, jaws dropped. He actually knows how to speak on the language on which I can understand? Does it really need to be that complicated? Tsuna felt that he want to face palm for a moment but it would look very impolite. The head chef let a laugh, seeing that look on the young boss was definitely funny. "I hope you enjoy the food that I especially prepare for you, boss."

Tsuna could feel the warmth of the head chef's smile; he was not scary at all. "T-thank you very much, Mr.?"

"Sorry Vongola Decimo! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Peter Gousthanne Vichillei, your head chef that would be happy and loyal to you."

"Thank you, Peter-san!" Tsuna smiled, sending a blush on the said man. He then left together with the rookies to give some space on the other four for a talk.

"Maa, maa, Peter-san is really nice, ne Tsuna and Gokudera?" Yamamoto said.

"Hmph, I hate him for making Jyuudaime stupid." Gokudera let out a grunt.

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh; maybe other words would suit him, not just only stupid. He looked at his plate, drooling over a whole roasted chicken and Italian sausage in front of him. He grabbed a large fork, and soon, the chicken was seen flying across the room. Great, he should learn how to use these utensils that differ in sizes.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Reborn then continued walking at the hallway right after their breakfast. Reborn told him that today was for his training. "Mou Reborn, I don't even get the chance to eat and satisfy my hunger. I feel sorry for the chicken that Peter-san cooked for me." Tsuna let out a heavy sigh.<p>

"Stupid people would always do something stupid." Reborn teased. Tsuna couldn't do anything but pout, the chicken was just put into a waste.

Finally, they were closing at the end of the hallway. "Listen Tsuna, you will have your new tutor." Reborn said.

"New Tutor?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

"Yes. She was my student before and she will teach you all the things you need to learn while we are in Italy."

"Your student before?" Tsuna sweatdropped; if the tutor was demonic, probably that 99 percent would be the chance of the student on adapting it! Luckily, he was part of the remaining 1 percent.

Reborn let out a grin, '_She better do a good job in teaching you.'_

The two finally reached the last door of the hallway, Tsuna slowly opened it, worried and nervous on his new tutor.

"You are…" Tsuna said, looking straightly at the person in front of him

"Buongiorno, Signore Sawada-san…" The person greeted, smiling brightly at the young boss in front of her.

**~~~HappyBirthdayTsuna!~HappyBirthdayReborn!~HappyBirthdayTsuna!~HappyBirthdayReborn!~HappyBirthdayTsuna!~~~**

**Author's Corner:**

**That's a little cliffhanger, sorry about it! Anyway, I didn't manage to release the chosen names you suggested for this chapter since I decided to reveal it on the next one. I might not also be able to update for a while since tests are coming soon and I need to prepare for it, although I always end up cramming : D**

**I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if I made the characters OOC since I need them to mature in personalities, especially into our birthday fish, Tsuna! I highly apologize on the grammatical errors as well!**

**Till next chapter then, reviews are highly appreciated!**

**~pinkypick23~**


	7. Birth of a new Boss

A new chapter especially made for you guys! A high possibility of grammatical errors would be present on this chapter.

Oh, the names of the OC's you submitted are on this chapter already, I congratulate those reviewers whose suggested names were picked and I highly thank you guys for cooperating as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They belong to Akira Amano.

I just hope that I don't get so many disappointments out of this chapter… (sighs) -_-''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_The two finally reached the last door of the hallway, Tsuna slowly opened it, worried and nervous on his new tutor. _

"_You are…" Tsuna said, looking straightly at the person in front of him_

"_Buongiorno, Signore Sawada-san…" The person greeted, smiling brightly at the young boss in front of her._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- Birth of a New Boss<strong>

The young Vongola Boss stood there, astonished. Standing in front of him was a girl in pre-teens, well, almost like him. The young girl smiled at him with those red eyes. She doesn't look scary, in fact Tsuna felt safe and warm. Golden locks brushed her face as if emitting a warm and cozy feeling; she stretched her hand, inviting the young boss to come closer.

Tsuna felt the different atmosphere surrounding the room, it was light and comfortable; and as if on instinct, his feet began to move on its own; coming closer to the girl. Now he noticed, there are two others standing on the girl's left and right, but he doesn't have time to mind them; his attention was deeply focused on the girl who greeted him a while ago.

Finally, Tsuna made it in front of her, just few inches away from the wooden table separating their distance with each other.

"Good morning, Sawada-san!" the girl greeted, displaying a brighter smile.

"G…good morning…" Tsuna's voice trailed off, he is not good at dealing with strangers.

"Hm? .Tsk. It looks like he's shy, Reborn-sensei…" the girl said, switching her gaze into much farther direction behind Tsuna.

"You can't blame him." Tsuna looked behind, only to see Reborn coming closer with a grin. "He has the blood of idiocy, just like Dino. Well, this current student of mine just possesses a case more serious."

"Hahahahaha! You haven't changed a bit, treating your students as no good minions." Tsuna switched his attention at the girl. Oh god, please don't let me be stuck between these two! Reborn smirked, bringing out a Leon shaped gun.

"Then that means I had a good sense of teaching, just can't blame my students for not being able to cope up with their very cool tutor." Upon saying that, he pointed the gun on the girl. Tsuna was surprised to see the girl not showing any signs of fear nor trembling. Instead, she smiled and settled her hands that are covered with leather gloves up to her elbows on the top of the wooden table. "Don't get me started." She said, leaning forward.

Feeling the need of stopping them, Tsuna raised his arms on both sides. "W-wait!" As if on miracle, the two stopped arguing. "Can you please explain to me first the situation before you crack each other's skulls?"

"Good thinking, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn then switched Leon into his original form, letting out a relief for Tsuna's part. The young boss then returned his gaze into the girl who looked more relaxed than before. Reborn then jumped landing on Tsuna's shoulder, sitting at the same time. "The woman in front of you was my past student years ago. I raised her since she was eight and undergo for a six month training before heading out to train Dino." Reborn then raised his hat. "Care to continue?"

"Thank you, Reborn-sensei." The girl then displayed a happy yet calm look on her face. "Sorry for the late introduction but my name is Eloise Vienne Amore Fontier. Starting today, I will be your tutor to familiarize you on the different aspects of being a boss as well as to prepare you for the event today."

"Eloise?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. I wish to have a nice time being with you." Eloise said, displaying a brighter smile again. Tsuna returned the smile. She was nice unlike Reborn who always drag him to hell.

"Stop backstabbing me, dame Tsuna." Reborn said, pulling Tsuna's hair, earning a yelp from the other. "Hm. Looks like you brought some of your subordinates?"

"Yes! Let me introduce them to both of you." Eloise then took a step to the brown haired girl on her left that is smiling brightly at them. "This is my storm guardian, Christine Ciello De La Fonte." The said girl then bowed her head. "Nice to meet you and I hope we can get well!"

'Storm? Her element doesn't suit her right." Tsuna thought. "Compare it to my dangerous storm guardian who always blow apart the things around him and very hot headed."

Eloise then stepped on the girl on her left with a short deep violet hair. "And this is my cloud guardian, Shinni." The said girl did not smile; instead she sent a glare on Tsuna.

"Maa, that's not nice Shinni." Eloise scolded, bringing a puppy look.

"This man is pathetic." The girl then walked past Tsuna yawing and scratching the back of her head.

"W-wait, where are you going Shinni?" Eloise asked, but surprise wasn't present on her voice.

"Eat." Then Shinni send a glare towards Tsuna. "This boy here is a complete uke."

'U-uke?' Tsuna thought. 'I believe that this is just the first time I saw her but why does it look like she has a huge grudge at me?'

"Look at his composure, he doesn't look masculine. And what was that, he was wearing jeans and a ragged jacket?" Shinni yawned at Tsuna. "He has no style and very bland. To summarize, BORING." The girl then left, leaving an astounded Tsuna.

'W-what was that…'

"Sorry, Sawada-san!" Eloise said, bowing. "That's just the way how Shinni show his respect towards others."

'Respect? Is that how people respect each other these days?' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I like that girl; she knows how to respect men that has idiocy." Reborn said.

"Eloise," now the brown haired girl named Christine stepped forward. "I'll go and follow Shinni. Don't worry, I'll make sure we would not broke anything this time." She then turned her head towards Tsuna. "Hope to know you more soon, Signore. Please excuse me." Then she left.

'That girl… she is too nice to be a storm guardian. I wonder if there was a mistake in distributing the rings to correspond into their right elements and personalities.' Tsuna then looked at Eloise. "A-ano, what shall we do then?"

"Well, I need to start my program for you." Eloise then looked troubled. "You see, Shinni was there to help you choose the right clothes for a boss. And of course as a boss, you must look presentable to other families to gain alliances as well as the respect of others. Sorry to say Sawada-san, but it seems that you caused disgust with Shinni so she might not hold respect for you and so there it was. But I believe that I cannot postpone this thing especially with the event later." Eloise then closed her eyes in disappointment.

"Well I can help you with that." Reborn suggested, jumping and landing on the table. "I am your very cool tutor after all."

"H-hey, don't brag yourself!" Tsuna shouted.

"I guess there is no other choice." Eloise smiled. "Reborn-sensei has a good taste in fashion, you know. Just please prepare some cash, Sawada San!" Eloise laughed. She knew Reborn was not a cheap buyer.

'I knew it! They are actually charging it to me!" Tsuna protested. "B-but, can't I just wear shirt and jeans? I feel more comfortable with them compared to suits."

"Dame Tsuna." Reborn intervened. "You will look more idiot than ever as a boss if you will continue bragging that you look fine." Reborn smirked. "Don't worry; I wouldn't make a purchase that will cost more than €10,000,000."

"T-ten million euros is the limit?" With that, Tsuna passed out.

Eloise smiled eerily at Tsuna. "He does have a good heart to be a mafia boss, ne Reborn?"

"Hm." Reborn then grabbed Tsuna's arm and started to pull him out of the room with Eloise trailing behind them. "How's it going after all these years?"

"I'm fine, really." Eloise responded. "You came after all to guide me… or the term might be 'torturing'."

"I see. Where are the other members of your family?" Reborn asked, almost near the door.

"Oh, them?" Eloise let out a giggle. "They are on their guard right now. But were making sure not to be close on east coast, after all we need to ensure his safety right?"

"I guess so." Reborn smirked, opening the door. "Any gifts for your ex-tutor?"

"You'll see later."

* * *

><p>"Oi Yamamoto, why are you following me?" Gokudera shouted.<p>

"Well I came to see Tsuna and I don't know which way to go." Yamamoto let out a frown.

"You muscle head!" Gokudera was surely irritated but he was also heading to his beloved boss so there's no helping out.

"Maa, Primo does really work hard to build this mansion. Though I wonder why he died so young, is it because of stress? What do you think Gokudera?"

The storm guardian stopped walking. "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ABOUT PRIMO'S LEGACY?" Gokudera then grabbed Yamamoto's shoulder; stars are seen on his eyes. "He left us the great will to protect people that is why the Vongola is still standing as strong as ever you can imagine! The legacy he left us is time-" Gokudera was stopped when both of them hear footsteps around the corner. The two keep silent and decided to peek. Gokudera was surprised to see his beloved boss being dragged by Reborn with a blond girl following them. "T-that is… what is she doing here?"

Yamamoto felt the change of mood within Gokudera so he tapped his shoulder. "Got any problem?"

Gokudera immediately jerked the hand off away. "What are they up to? I'm going to ask Reborn about this!" The storm guardian hurriedly headed towards the opposite direction, followed by Yamamoto. 'There's something wrong about this…'

* * *

><p>"My head is spinning so badly…" Tsuna scratched his head. He can't believe that Reborn dragged him up to the mansion's lobby.<p>

"Get a grip of yourself, we haven't bought anything yet." Reborn said.

"Mou, that is what I am very afraid of!" Tsuna saw Eloise smiling at them. He can't stop but to feel shy about this. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"Were going to shop you some clothes," Eloise answered. "just waiting for the car to arrive to pick us up."

"Oh, I see." Tsuna can't help but smile. It just felt so good to start a new life and his hopes are high not to mess this day up, unless Reborn will push him into a well of debts.

"Oh there it is!" Eloise exclaimed. "Let's go, Sawada-san!"

"Yes."

And with that, the car made its way to the finest shops in Italy.

"W-wait!" Gokudera screamed, followed by Yamamoto. But too late, the car had already left the mansion's gate.

"Do you need something, Hayato-sama?" A servant asked.

"T-that car…" Gokudera tries to catch his breath. "…where does it intend to go?"

"Ah, you mean the boss together with Madam Eloise and Reborn-sama?" Gokudera nodded for the servant to continue. "Well they are going to shop some clothes for Vongola Decimo. In fact they want me to give this letter to you and make sure that you will be present for the event later."

"E-event?" Gokudera grabbed the letter from the servant's hands the same with Yamamoto and read it. The two smiled; there was nothing to be worried about.

* * *

><p>The three then stood on the front of a store. Tsuna tried to read its signage but it was written in Italian.<p>

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Tsuna gulped.

"Don't be, we haven't started yet." Reborn smirked.

"Ah, it's Eloise-sama!" the three then looked on where the voice came from and was surprised to see one girl and two little boys approaching them. The girl quickly ran over Eloise and clutched its hands into her black dress. Not long after, the two boys did the same. "Please play with us again!" the children plead.

Immediately, Eloise bent her knees to meet the eyes of the children and smiled brightly at them. Tsuna can't help but be confused while Reborn lowered down his fedora hat.

"Yeah sure we will! But sorry, I cannot play with you right now since I'm very busy, maybe next time?" Eloise gave them a smile and patted their heads but they look upset. "Maa, don't be sad. I promise to play with you guys as soon as possible." Eloise then removed her hand from the children's head and began to put them on her the pocket straps on her thighs, trying to search for something. Now Tsuna noticed that Eloise wasn't wearing ordinary clothes. She wears a black dress made up of leather and silky fabrics, but only up to her knees and she was wearing these gloves that cover her arm up to her elbows with a strap to secure it except from her fingers that were exposed and a black leather boots for finale. Eloise lifted her dress a little, trying to search for something. Tsuna tried to look away in embarrassment, but he noticed numerous leather straps that look like a belt from her knees to her thighs. He can't help but to blush on seeing those, gladly he averted his eyes away from it before he see things higher than what he saw and okay, stop.

"Ah, here!" Eloise then removed her hands from her dress. Tsuna immediately averted back his gaze; to see Eloise giving lollipops to the children. "Sorry if this is only what I can give you now, hehe! But make them as a sign of my promise, okay?" The children nodded and gave a bright smile. Soon they left when Eloise finally patted their heads. She immediately stood up, looking at Reborn who is smiling while covering his eyes with his hat and Tsuna who looks at her confusedly with a shade of pink on his face. "You okay, Sawada-san?" she asked.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna suddenly regained his composure.

"Sorry for the delay, those children are just really close to my heart. I suppose it's over now so let's go!" Eloise lead followed by Reborn with Tsuna on the very back.

'She is really a nice person, though I wonder why she is wearing clothes like that…' Tsuna thought but it was cut off when he finally entered the store.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the store…<strong>_

"Woah…the store is surely huge…" Tsuna jaw dropped.

Eloise then stepped forward, "This store is not an ordinary one. It was built since Vongola Quato's time. As you can see, it might look ordinary outside but exceptionally rich inside. The suits here vary for the different occasions, sizes and the likes of the person who will wear it. They also have editions of suits that are dying will flame resistant which I suppose we should be picking for you, Sawada-san. Though, I suppose it is quite expensive than the others. We should also but you some ordinary yet elegant suits for ordinary times. Please go ahead and check the area."

Tsuna was afraid to wander on his own and decided to get a help from Reborn but then he saw Eloise and Reborn having some conversation away from him so he decided to look on his own. He saw this light mocha suit with paired with black long sleeve polo with white vertical stripes. He touched its buttons and felt that it was the right suit for him. It was silky yet he can feel that it was just right to cover and protect his body. He can say that it was simple yet elegant. He looked on the back, trying to search for its price tag.

"TWO MILLION EUROS?" Tsuna shrieked, letting go of the tag. He felt a pat on his back.

"You got an exquisite taste, Sawada-san!" Eloise said, removing the suit from its rack. "I think you picked a beautiful suit for yourself."

"No, you're wrong!" Tsuna sweat dropped. "It's ugly, I promise! Look, it has a very bland color and the fabric wasn't well done… and-"

"Does the look disappoint you or its very expensive price?" Eloise asked and used her index finger to touch Tsuna's chest which startled him. "If your instinct or probably your intuition told you that you should buy this then go ahead. But if your heart tells you to buy it, you should buy it at once!" Eloise smiled and removed her finger to grab the tag. "The main reason that this became expensive is because it is dying will flame resistant and the persons who worked their very best to make it. Probably the reason why you chose this is because you can feel it's different aura." Eloise smiled, "Please, if you truly like this; don't hesitate to buy it…"

Tsuna slowly grabbed the suit, is he over acting about buying a suit? But he can't help it, it was way too expensive! "A…are you sure it will be alright if I buy this one?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course yes, Sawada-san!" Eloise answered. "The Vongola will be the one to pay it after all."

"Oh, I see." Tsuna was fine with that. At least, he would not be drowned into a well of debts in a young age.

"Come, you need to shop for more. That suit will not be enough for your use…" Eloise said, pointing her hands into the racks of suit.

"Yes!" Tsuna was on his way into another rack when suddenly…

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn shouted, making the young boss look back. Looking, he saw Reborn carrying three suits on his hand. "These suits are perfect for me; buy it for me will you?" Reborn displayed his puppy eyes.

"STOP USING THAT STYLE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the mansion…<strong>_

After shopping, the three arrived on the Vongola Mansion with Tsuna wearing the suit he picked a while ago. The three is walking on a hallway with Eloise leading the way.

"Mou Reborn, you spent so much money than I did!" Tsuna protested. "And I'm not even feeling any comfortable with this…"

"That's what you get when you shop with a cool tutor. Besides I only shopped for three suits. If I'm bad enough I would have shop for 30 more." Reborn smirked.

"But those three suits have the equivalent of 40 suits!" Tsuna crossed his elbows. "And I even thought that I should be the one to enjoy this thing and not you…"

Reborn displayed his pity look. "B…but you can at least spare some millions for your hardworking Tutor…" Reborn whimpered.

"I'm not falling for that!"

"Were here…" Eloise said interrupting the two. "Please go inside, Sawada-san…"

Tsuna grabbed the door know and was greeted by a huge room with a maple wooden table and a black leather chair on the center a little bit farther at him. Red and white curtains surrounded the room with golden lace holding it. A red couch was placed on the side and on its opposite was a fireplace and bookshelves that contain hard bounded books.

"What is this place…?" Tsuna's voice trailed down.

"This will be your office Sawada-san…" Eloise said. "And your guardians are here as what I instructed them."

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera greeted, but this time in a calmer tone. He was joined by Yamamoto and Ryohei who also greeted in much polite way. Hibari was also present, giving a look at the young boss. Mukuro was there, smirk was on his face with Chrome who was carrying Lambo, smiling and nodding at him.

"W-why are they here? Oh, and look they are wearing suits like me…" Tsuna asked, stepping forward.

"Dame Tsuna…" Reborn said, making his way on Tsuna's guardian together with Eloise. "Proceed on the center of the room and bring out your will as a boss."

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head questioningly.

"Better do this right or you'll die." Reborn added; serious look on his face.

Tsuna felt the serious atmosphere inside the room convinced him to do on what he was asked to. He proceeds on the center and waited for Reborn's next instruction.

"Now, bring out your ring and concentrate." Reborn instructed. "Remember your goal and will."

Tsuna closed his eyes in despair and hold his right hand that contains the Vongola Ring. He tried to concentrate but nothing happens. He tried to exert force but still nothing. He tried to peek using his right eye.

"Concentrate, Dame Tsuna!" Reborn scolded. "Remember the things that made you stand strong. Remember your will as a boss! If you did this wrong, you might die!"

'HIEEEEEHH?' Tsuna immediately closed his eyes and concentrated. He was afraid to die; his still young to end up like that. Sweat prickled his forehead as he continued to concentrate. Tsuna breathed deeper, trying to relax and concentrate. Clouds of thoughts rang his mind.

'_Why am I doing this? Why am I trying my best to survive? I have a reason don't I? I can feel it inside my heart.'_

Suddenly, sparks are seen on the Vongola Ring. Tsuna's guardians are surprised to see he is trying to pull it off. Meanwhile, Reborn and Eloise cannot remove the seriousness on their faces. Tsuna is still concentrating but ease is quite seen on his face.

'_I remember! I'm doing it for them…' _The ring stated to emit a small flame. _'I want to be with them, that's why I always ensure their safety. Oh, I want to see those fireworks again on the shrine and to watch baseball with everyone else. I want to throw snowballs with Gokudera-kun and others and enjoy a hot chocolate afterwards.'_

The flame becomes larger, reaching Tsuna's forehead.

'_I want to be with them at all times. I don't even know how I was been dragged into this underground world. Is it because of a Mafioso kid telling me about being a big time boss of this family? I don't know until now…'_

Small orbs of light started to sprout outside Tsuna's body. It has a lighter shade of orange compared to the flames emitted by the Vongola Ring. The guardians looked puzzled as the orbs encircled the young boss, appearing then vanishing like a bubble.

'_I did not choose this at the first place. I am just an ordinary middle school student who is known to be no good at all and a weak individual who struggles every day to be strong in front of others though they look at me as a weakling. But even though my life comes to that, I only wished to be with them…'_

The small orbs of light turned out to be orbs of flame and slowly started to expand itself, wrapping the young boss. Flickers of flame came out of Tsuna as if evaporating into the air.

"Reborn-san, what's happening to Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly at Reborn.

"His trying to bring out his life flame…" Reborn responded with dull voice.

"Life flame?" Gokudera's eyes widened. "Was it like Yuni's when we are at the future? It's dangerous!"

"He's not trying to sacrifice like what Yuni did." Reborn answered. "Were trying to synchronize his life flame and dying will flame as one. But first, he needs to bring out his life flame. One wrong move might cause his life flame to vanish causing his death or leakage of it might cause the shortening of his life."

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera can't do anything but watch as his beloved boss emit a huge amount of orange life flame out of his body, encircling him wholly. Flickers can see escape the ball.

"Idiot!" Reborn murmured. "He lost some flames…"

Yamamoto watched worriedly, hearing those words out of Reborn's mouth definitely mean that Tsuna had just shortened his life. Gokudera was sweating hard but he can't do anything but to believe.

'_I never wanted this power. I just wanted to be with them, laughing and sharing experiences. I'm living because I want to see those smiles on their faces telling me to smile with them too.'_

Tsuna's life flame encircled him completely. His hair was blowing away as if the flame is emitting wind.

'_Mou, it's so warm… I wish I could feel this thing always. I never wanted to feel those cold nights thinking they don't care anymore. I don't know why but it felt so good being embraced by this warmth…'_

Dying will flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead. Flames on his ring emitted huge amount of flames, touching the other kind of flame but still keeping its distance.

'_Ring, if you're asking me on what's my resolve… I would answer you with nothing but to be with them and smile. Grant me or deny me the power to inherit your will, I would never question you. I want nothing but to spend my life in eternal peace and warmth…'_

"Decimo…" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, trying to comply on the voice that awakened him from his thoughts. Darker orange orbs met lighter ones as they feel and see each other's presence.

"That's…" Gokudera shuddered while the other guardians looked shocked at the new person in their presence.

Tsuna opened his eyes a little bit wider to get a better view. "Vongola Primo…" he managed to choke out. The said man looked straightly at Tsuna's dark orange orbs.

"Decimo…" Giotto said, "I know from the very start that leading this family is against to your will. You had already overcome so many trials for the sake of tomorrow, engulfing all these people in your presence to make you as one.

"O…one?" Tsuna looked puzzled.

"As the boss who possesses the sky element, it is necessary for you to accept all your subordinates whether you hold grudges them or not. In short, a sky that is colorful, engulfs and accepts anything and everyone, especially, they are open to all things and possibilities." Giotto patted his descendant, smiling at him. "You had done everything you can, even though you hate to be dragged in this world, wishing to live as a normal student. When you fight, you have these brows furrowed. Your forehead will always be seen wrinkled, as if you doubt each punch you gave." Giotto paused holding Tsuna's red Vongola gloves. "And these, every sway you make looks like you are praying for the fight to stop soon."

Vongola Primo looked at his back, giving a look at the tenth generation guardians. "And these people were blessing to you, with every step you make, not realizing that you give them a new color in their lives." He then turned his gaze to the young boss. "You engulf them even they caused harm to you. You are lucky enough to have them, decimo." Giotto then put his right hand on his cape's chain, removing them. After it, he wear it to his descendant who is staring at him in awe.

"You have done a great job so far…" He said, locking the chains to secure the cape that was now worn by Tsuna. "I highly feel the troubles coming on the future, but…" Giotto said, finally finish on his doing, smiling brightly at his great grandson, "I'm already very proud of you…"

Tsuna looked at him in surprise. "Now decimo, grant these person the will to follow and protect the orange sky…" With that, Vongola Primo vanished in flames, making Tsuna close his eyes once again. The huge ball of flame that is composed of his life and dying will flame intensified, sending gusts of wind inside the room.

Not long after, six small orbs of flame separated from the flame engulfing Tsuna, making its way on the front of the different guardians that color the sky. As if on cue, they knelt in front of it, hardly including Hibari and Mukuro who are known not to follow and respect anyone. This just might be a miracle. The six flame started to grow in size, making it from the size of a ping pong ball to a size of a beach ball.

The six flames then covered the guardians rings, making their respective owner to look in shock and amazement. Slowly, it went on the guardians rings, as if it was sucked until nothing remained. The ring then glowed, sending a successful sign. The six guardians looked at their boss who is still engulfed in flames but now with opened orange beautiful eyes. The flames around him started to vanish, and Tsuna turned his gaze to his guardians.

"Everyone…" he said, but now in much deeper and darker voice. "…let's bring the true will of Vongola." With that, Tsuna's vision became blurred and his footing became loosed, collapsing on the ground.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera hurriedly ran to his beloved boss followed by Reborn and Yamamoto. "Reborn-

San, what happened to Jyuudaime?" he asked, panicking.

"Let him rest." Reborn suggested. "But one thing is for sure…"

"What is that, kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tsuna lost some years of his life."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some last notes:<strong>_

I really apologize to Taira-keimei for not granting you the wish that you want for this story. It would be free for you guys to have some flames or bad opinions about this chapter since I learned that all opinions are correct and none of them would be wrong. I'm really sorry for those who expected that Reborn's student would be an original character and not my own made.

Anyway, if you are interested on what Eloise do look like, I post a drawing of mine on my blog and the link would be available in my profile since I cannot post the link here. :(

Yeah, my drawing really sucks for a moment since I've got tons of family health problems that I need to deal with and that maybe is the reason why I made some original characters like Giotto a little bit OOC. I'm really distracted on my life right now and I need some time to think about it.

Hope you just enjoy this chapter of mine and I will really try my very best to make the next chapter good for your eyes. Reviews are highly welcomed as usual. Just write anything you have in your mind about this story and whether it is a bad thing, I would highly appreciate it but just give a reasonable reason and they will surely help in the improvement of my story.

That's all for now, till next chapter then.

~pinkypick23~ :)


	8. Cup of Coffee

New chapter for everyone! Yeah, I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story, story subscriptions, favorites and as well having time to check it out. I would like to congratulate, **Princess Arcs di Cielo** and **Christine Ciello **for their OC's and I am glad that adding them made you happy. I would also like to thank **Taira-keimei** for your consideration as well as to **Blueberryxn, skydumes27** and **cassandra-lockhart **for your continued support.

By the way, my profile picture is what Eloise look like when she is in a younger age :) Apologies for the grammatical errors!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They belong to Akira Amano.

By the way, the manga is going pretty good, keep it up!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_"Everyone…" he said, but now in much deeper and darker voice."…let's bring the true will of Vongola." With that, Tsuna's vision became blurred and his footing became loosed, collapsing on the ground._

_"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera hurriedly ran to his beloved boss followed by Reborn and Yamamoto. "Reborn-san, what happened to Jyuudaime?" he asked, panicking._

_"Let him rest." Reborn suggested. "But one thing is for sure…"_

_"What is that, kid?" Yamamoto asked._

_"Tsuna lost some years of his life."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight- Cup of Coffee<strong>

Back at Tsuna's room, Gokudera and Yamamoto are guarding their beloved boss who is found to be sleeping soundly. Reborn was also there, patiently waiting for his student to regain consciousness. Tsuna however, showed no signs of awaking anytime soon due to exhaustion.

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera began, looking at the said person who did not say any responses, just indicating the feeling that he is listening. "W…what do you mean that Jyuudaime just shortened his life?" Gokudera clenched his fist. "And what was that stupid event a while ago?"

"Maa, calm down Gokudera…" Yamamoto said, tapping the bomber's shoulder which was immediately jerked off. "But kid, please do tell us the reason."

"Listen, both of you…" Reborn looked at the two guardians seriously. "The event a while ago was done to confirm you as an official Vongola guardian including Tsuna as a boss. But with that being done, Tsuna lost some years on his life in the process."

"Years?" Gokudera questioned. "But he doesn't need to sacrifice some of his years on us! I remember that we are deemed already as worthy be the first generation Vongola guardians!"

"It's the first, not the tenth." Reborn answered. "As long as you can remember, Tsuna emitted huge amount of flames. These amounts of flames are mostly composed of his own life flame and second are the dying will flame. Bringing up two kinds of flame are very hard and risky. I observed that some of his life flames have leaked while he is concentrating, resulting into the person's decreased life span."

"Hm, no wonder that Tsuna is sleeping today." Yamamoto looked at his friend in worry. "He used a great deal of strength and power for us."

"But Reborn-san, Jyuudaime's life and dying will flame combined as one and all of us can remember that it formed into 6 orbs of flame with each in a size of a beachball, does it mean…"

"Yeah." Reborn continued. "He gave you some of his life flame. With a huge size of flames that he gave to each one of you, probably he lost more than 15 years of his life. It just depends on how much will did he insert on those balls of flame."

"B-but kid, those were rally huge!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Jyuudaime…"

"Well, we can't help it. But doing it so will officially connect you internally with him. Meaning, it is also like an intuition allotted for a boss and his subordinates." Reborn smiled. "Let's just see on what he will do on his own fate. What you can do now is to make worth the flames and trust he had given to all of you."

"Tsuna…" Yamamto looked at his friend and boss. He always knew that Tsuna cared for them but he doesn't need to go that far and sacrifice his life flames. As if on cue, the other one who is sleeping groaned. 'Are you protesting on what am I thinking?' Yamamoto thought. 'Well it can't be helped, I think we're all connected just like Gokudera and the others.' He smiled, realizing that Tsuna is trying his best. "Yosh! Let's do our best, ne Gokudera?"

"No need to tell me that, baseball freak!" Gokudera responded. 'Thank you very much, Jyuudaime! You'll see… I will do my best to be worthy for the trust you have given me.'

"Now let's give him some space and time to rest." Reborn said, giving a last look at his student.

"Yes, Reborn-san/kid!" The two said in unison then they left the room, leaving the young boss in his deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day… <strong>_

"Nngh…my head hurts." Tsuna complained, groggily getting up from his position. He rubbed his eyes while trying to adjust on the lighting. "Where am I? Oh, its morning already? But it was just noon a while ago!" He stood up, noticing that he is still wearing the same suit and… a cape?

'Where did this came from? I don't remember wearing one…' Tsuna's eyes widen as he realized what happened. Right, Primo gave it to him as a sign of approval and acceptance. Suddenly, his stomach growled and Tsuna blushed at the sound. He better head to the kitchen now.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked at the hallways. Hell, he never knew having a mansion was bad especially with these long and endless hallways. He can feel his knees shaking but his body feels very weak. 'Is this because of so much hunger?' He sighed; he can't be Lambo who always munch up things.<p>

But he felt so weak, his footing started to become loose again and his vision started to blur. His breaths became deeper and he was panting desperately. Before he knew it, he was about to collapse again, gladly he held into a nearby stone post. 'Just a few more steps, perhaps someone will help me.' He stood up again, getting support from the wall beside him with his knees wobbling badly. Finally, he can see the entrance to the dining room. He limped on his way until he grabbed on its arc just before he slipped again. To his surprise, everyone was having their breakfast including Reborn, Eloise, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Well, Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei and Chrome weren't present.

"A-ano, a little help please?" Tsuna said, limping as he gets inside the room. All of them stared in shock except for Reborn who has no care at all. "Um, did I do something wrong?" The question left hanging as no one bothered to answer. Tsuna felt afraid and nervous, he just slept for a few hours and why do they stare at him like that as if he was a wanted criminal who broke from prison. Once again, his footing become loose and he lost his grip on the wall. "O-ouch…"

"Ah, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera screamed, forgetting the shock and rushed at his beloved boss. "My bad, I was filling my stomach and here you are! Oh god, forgive me, Jyuudaime!" He immediately lends a hand to Tsuna who can't barely stand.

Yamamoto rushed too, assisting Tsuna to get up. "Sorry Tsuna, but the kid told us that we should satisfy our stomachs first."

Tsuna sent a glare to Reborn who wasn't bothered at all while saying a silent thanks to the two guardians. He barely stand up with the help of his two friends.

"Let's eat, Sawada-san!" Eloise said, pulling a chair besides her.

"T-thank you." Tsuna walked towards the seat with Gokudera and Yamamoto's help, but was stopped when Reborn pushed the chair back. "What the hell are you doing Reborn?"

"Pushing the chair back."

"I know that!"

"I'm just making it easier for your brain."

"Geez!" Tsuna protested, only stopped by Yamamoto. "What is your problem?"

"You smell and it loses the appetite to eat food." Reborn replied. "Care to take bath first? It's really strong."

"Reborn!"

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said. "Don't worry, I will serve you whether you smell bad or not!" Tsuna sweat dropped at the idea. "Oh, and you will always smell good even you did not bathe for years!"

'Should I thank him for the compliment? Or was that even considered a compliment?' Tsuna sighed, his body felt so heavy and weak. Is he sick or something?

Yamamoto noticed the deep thinking. "But I suppose you should have a bath since you're still wearing those clothes since yesterday."

"You're right. I do kinda feel uncomfortable with these." Tsuna agreed, heading outside the dining room with the help of his friends.

"See you later, Sawada-san!" Eloise said, waving her hand.

"Yes!" Tsuna replied back, heading towards his room again.

"Be sure to scrub really hard, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn reminded.

"Shut up Reborn!" Tsuna managed to shout back.

With the three gone, Eloise and Reborn are left. "You don't need to be harsh, Reborn-sensei." Eloise scolded. Reborn smirked in reply.

"But he does smell." Shinni said, walking towards the room. "I can smell him halfway here. That's why I did not enter at the first place."

"Please don't be mean, Shinni. He's just adjusting with these new things before him. And I could even tell that his body isn't strong enough after the ceremony yesterday." Eloise defended, standing from her seat. "Anyways, I'll be heading at his office."

"Good luck with the smell." Reborn said, drinking his coffee.

"Stop that!"

* * *

><p>After the bath, Tsuna heads out again, going to his office as what Gokudera instructed. At least he can barely walk by himself after the refreshing bath. The bath really feels good! He opened the door, only to find Eloise browsing some books.<p>

"Ah, Eloise-san, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, closing the door behind him and heading towards the black leather chair that according to Reborn is the 'thing' where he will seat. Stupid Reborn, making him look like a kindergarten.

"Oh, it's you." Eloise said, turning his head at the young boss. "Nothing, please seat down and you have some papers to sign."

"Yes…" Tsuna murmured, seating down at the chair. He have to admit, it was really comfortable seating on one of those.

"Please read and review them while I get you some coffee." Eloise hurriedly walked on the coffee machine beside the bookshelves. Meanwhile, Tsuna did what he was told to do so. To his surprise, he can't understand even a thing written on the paper. 'Eighty Million Euros for rifles? What the hell was that!' Tsuna thought.

"A-ano, Eloise-san, I can't understand these things." Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry Sawada-san! I should have explained it first." Eloise replied, carrying a cup of coffee and putting it on Tsuna's desk. "Anway, please drink this first, I know you haven't eaten yet because of Reborn-sensei's insults."

"A coffee?" Tsuna grabbed the cup's handle and took a sip. Immediately, he began coughing madly. "It's bitter…"

"I guess this was your first time to drink one?" Eloise giggled. "I remember myself to you when I was young."

Tsuna looked at her puzzledly. "Oh, I remember. Reborn mentioned that you were her past student. A-ano, its not that I don't want to stick my nose to it, but I would like to hear your experiences with him."

"Well, I guess I can tell you. Besides you were his current student right now." Eloise said, taking a seat from the corner of Tsuna's wooden desk. "I was a pure Italian living in Northern Italy. My family was a member of mafia since then but 3 years younger compared to the Vongola Family and 6 months younger to the Varia. On old times, I lived in a peaceful life filled with riches, but my parents try to keep me as humble as possible. I was aware that time that time that my family is under the mafia but I don't take it seriously since I just want to live in an ordinary life filled with my parent's love. In fact, Christine and Shinni were one of my childhood companions. We use to play on our mansion's garden all day long."

"Wow, you have such a peaceful life!" Tsuna commented, resting on his arms.

"Yeah, that is until the late 80's. As an only child of the Fontier family, I would be a complete heir to all the riches, properties as well as the position as a boss. But then, one of my uncles is deeply envy with all the riches and luck that our family is possessing. At that time, the Italian government made a brave and deep decision to halt all mafia activities including the mafia families. We can be considered safe by that time but my uncle informed the government about us being one. Of course, the government didn't believe him but after the death of two judges on the court, they immediately suspected us as the killers."

Tsuna looked at her speechless.

"That highly convinced them that we are a mafia family and we are trying to kill them so we can silent all those who are against us."

"And then…" Tsuna said, waiting for the story to continue.

"One faithful winter evening, the government officials attacked our mansion. They were with my uncle who points my parents as the mastermind with the murder. Without further a dew, they killed them in front of my eyes including the others who tried to protest shouting we are innocent."

Tsuna noticed Eloise gripping her clothes tightly. "I was very scared at that time. My parents tried to cover me but my uncle pulled me away from them, saying that I've got nothing to do with the mafia. I thought he still cares for me but I later found out that he only said those to the officials to find a way in obtaining our riches. After then, he disposed my parent's bodies. Some of my family members were imprisoned, leaving me into the hands of my cruel uncle. I was only seven by that time."

"How could he do that? You are a family right?" Tsuna questioned.

"I don't know. He obtained and dominated all of our possessions and threw me out of the mansion making me a slave working for them. I could highly remember that I wasn't allowed to take a step into the mansion so they let me sleep outside the mansion near the horse's stable. It was very cold as the winter breeze brushed my skin. They gave me ragged dress to wear and I wasn't allowed to eat the food that was served. I either sleep most of the time to forget the screams of my stomach. I was indeed traumatized and quiet after that. Perhaps, you will always see me lying into a bed of snow, cuddling myself to give my body enough heat to survive for the day."

"You do have a very sad story Eloise-san… Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't bother to ask you." Tsuna said, looking depressed after hearing the story.

"No, it's the past anyway." Eloise smiled. "And that's when Reborn came."

"Reborn?" Tsuna tilt his head in confusion.

"Yes. I could clearly remember that day when he came. He slowly approached me but then as usual, I was lying and looking to nowhere. He tapped my body so I became aware of the other person's presence. I was shivering so badly at that time, and I thought it was my uncle who was about to punish me again and that added to my fear. But I was wrong, it was Reborn-sensei. I sit up and try to look at him. And you know what? He gave me a cup of coffee."

"Cup of coffee?" Tsuna asked, looking at the coffee that was served a while ago with its smoke going upwards.

"Hm! I grabbed it and felt good when my hands touch it. It was warm and it smells pretty natural. As I take a sip, I immediately cough due to its unlikely bitterness, just like what you did a moment ago. And that was the start on how we have this relationship."

"I never thought a cup of coffee would do such thing." Tsuna complimented.

"Me too. He trained me all day long and explained me all the things regarding the mafia, about my family and so on. I can never lie that he was really 'spartanic' when it comes to teaching, but I learned so much from him. He even told me about my great power of accuracy that's why he had some interest with me."

"As what is expected from Reborn, a Spartan demonic tutor." Tsuna grabbed the cup again and tried to feel its warmth.

"I guess so. But after six months with each other, he left me saying I was ready on my own. I escaped the mansion back then and began my journey as an ordinary orphan. Gladly, Christine and Shinni helped me to start over again. With some guts and money, we moved our living from Monte Mormalada, Northern Italy to Sorrento, Southern Italy. It was in fact my own choice to live a new life. We lived in a villa that I called Trissino Capra and started our new life. Years passed and I created my own family, the Fontier Amore Assasination Squad (FAAS) which is founded to avoid further killing and murders. And that's what came up to now."

"Amazing!" Tsuna said. "I wish I could also stand strong for my family and friends."

"Of course you can do it to, Sawada-san." Eloise replied, tapping the younger boss' shoulder. "You were gifted with amazing friends. You can pull it."

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled back and returned his gaze on the papers he was going to sign. He browsed the document until his eyes met the bottom part. His eyes widen in shock and surprise. As if on cue, the door on his office slammed open, revealing some people he somewhat knew.

"Uishishishishishi, we have arrived."

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE THE HELL IS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI?"

Tsuna knew, his life's gonna be shorter much further.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well that's my new chapter. It's up to you guys to hate it or whatever because it was a mere explanation about the event and a short past story about Eloise. But I kinda made this one for the request of Cassandra-lockhart, skydumes27, Christine ciello and a further recognition to Princess Arcs di Cielo for their OC's.

This will kinda serve as a special chappie to comply with the requests about some past revelation so those who has some patience to go with the main plot, please bear with it for a while. I will try my best to accomplish the next chapter with a new guest incoming. Well I know that you knew them at the first place. :)

Reviews with or without flames are highly welcome FOR THE IMPROVEMENT OF THE STORY.

That's all for now and Godbless!

~pinkypick23~


	9. Hiring the Varia

A/N Yey! Today is my anniversary as a writer-August 28! I can't believe this story is already one-year-old! Yeah, and its still ongoing -.- Anyway, hope you have fun with this update after my nine months of hiatus together with this story. How horrible am I really.. =_= Still, I'm active on my wattpad account too!

user/pinkypick23

Sooo, **DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They gladly belong to Akira Amano.

And also, **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SO MUCH FOUL WORDS AND SUCH. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED AND READ FOR YOUR OWN SAKE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine- Hiring the Varia<strong>

Tsuna wished he could die right now. There's no way he could escape this situation. It was like the hell just appeared in front of his face, saying 'no good…no good…no good…' Hey, he was a born to be a good person; except that he started running in boxers months ago. But it could consider normal right? Forget it! How could you even consider running in boxers, ALONG THE OPEN STREETS AS NORMAL? By the way, why was I thinking about boxers right now? I was in front of these deadly and crazy assassins. Running in boxers is much better that being with them.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII!" Squalo shrieked. "The hell about this tasteless coffee! Ours is much better!"

"Y-you're complaining about the c-coffee?" Tsuna whimpered, sliding in his seat.

"Of course dear!" Lussuria said, taking a sip. "Squ-chan has a high peculiar taste about coffee. He always drink 10 cups a day plus 10 cups when boss dares to make his nerves pop."

"Uishishishishishi… the only brand of coffee we drink is imported from tropical countries. However, this coffee tastes much simpler. What kind of coffee was this anyway?"

"It's 3-in-1" Mammon answered, making the Varia members withdraw from sipping. "What? This is much cheaper; caffeine is there too, it favors my economical expectancies."

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIII! Curse you Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Squalo threw his cup away.

"E-eh?!" Tsuna was shaking madly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT MAKING THE VONGOLA THIS CHEAP?! VONGOLA WAS NEVER MADE TO DRINK A 3-IN-1 COFFEE!"

"It's cheaper you know?" Mammon said. Squalo threw a cup on his face which was easily dodged.

"W-where did you get that cup? You threw yours, remember?" Tsuna managed to choke out.

"IT'S MY THIRD CUP, IDIOT!"

'How dare him to complain about a cheap coffee and yet he already drank thrice?! This guy is crazy.' Tsuna thought.

"Uishishishishi… Captain Squalo, look the 3-in-1 costs .05 cents only."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>After some 3-in-1 coffee problems…<strong>

"Damn that stupid coffee." Squalo blurted. "It's making me sick."

'No one invited you, you know?' Tsuna thought letting out a sigh.

"VOIIIIII!" Squalo screamed. "I was here to force you to sign the papers.

"Papers?" Tsuna asked.

"Here it is, I suppose." Eloise then handed them. Tsuna then tried to browse and scan the papers. Hell he can't understand each word that was printed. His eyes keep on going down and finally he understands one thing…NUMBERS.

"W-wait! What is this?! EIGHTY MILLION EUROS?! WHAT THE HELL IS THESE FOR?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Uishishishishishi…It's written on this paper." Bel then threw a paper rolled to Tsuna. The Vongola boss unrolled it, that to his surprise, the paper started to grew in length.

**VONGOLA FAMILY ALIED ASSOCIATES**

**VARIA'S 2011 STATEMENT OF NECESSITIES.**

CARS WITH GASSOLINE ALLOWANCES

FOOD AND SERVICE

ADDITIONAL ALLOWANCE FOR BOSS XANXUS' FOOD

INCLUDES LAMB RIBS

TENDERED PORK FROM HIGH ITALIAN MOUNTAINS

HIGH MOUNTAIN BEEF

SWEET CULTURED HAM

LUSSURIA'S BEAUTY PRODUCTS

BEL'S METAL SHINER

LEVI'S UMBRELLA ALLOWANCE

COFFIN

SILVER AND STAINLESS KNIVES (IMPORTED FROM FAR EAST)

HAIR TREATMENT ALLOWANCE

INCLUDES HAIR REBONDING AND RELAXATION

SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER

HAIR DYEING

ELLIES' SWORD POLISHER – SPECIAL EDITION

IMPORTED COFFEE – FRESH BEANS FROM TROPICS

FURNITURE DEPOTS AND ALLOWANCE

D.I.Y. ALLOWANNCE

CARPET CLEANING

WALLPAPER POLISHER

MAMMON'S ALLOWANCE

FROG FOOD

BAZOOKA WITH 100,000 AMUNIZATION

LONG RANGED GUNS ALLOWANCE

SHORT RANGED GUNS ALLOWANCE

STOCK OF BAND AIDS- FOR LEVI

ANTISEPTIC ALLOWANCE

ALCOHOLIC DRINK ALLOWANCE

****SEE MORE****

Tsuna pulled the 60 ft. long paper. He decided not to continue reading it. He was afraid to finish it up to the end.

"VOIIIII! You like what you see?"

Tsuna didn't respond. His brain keeps on spinning with the words that was dictated on the paper. His knees buckle down and he sat on the floor. His getting dizzy too much.

"Uishishishishishi… The boss wanted to add that if you're not going to accept this necessity of ours… We need to be ready to FINISH you off."

Tsuna gulped at the statement. "Eloise, B-ballpen please…" The girl then handed Tsuna the golden signature pen. The young boss' hand was shaking madly as he signed the paper. Afterwards, he raised it. "I-it's done… please take your leave now." Tsuna begged, sprawling at the floor. He really looked like a beggar now.

"VOOOOIIII! As if we will do that, brat!"

"W-what?" Tsuna asked in low voice. It feels like he was molested and abused. To get to the point, HE WAS ABUSED FOR A LONG TIME RIGHT?

"We will be staying here to be part of your learnings." Mammon said. "It was the payment for the expenses you signed after all."

"B-but, I don't know anything about this?!" Tsuna turned his gaze to Eloise. "Eloise-san, you knew something about this?!"

"W-well, Reborn said about something this morning. He said you will have special advisors to help you in teaching. I never expected that it will be them."

'I'm dead…' Tsuna thought as Squalo grabbed the collar of his suit, dragging him on the hallway.

"It's doom's day for you, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI…"

The workers on the mansion swear they heard a scream on that moment.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Tsuna protested, as Squalo carried him.<p>

_**THUD!**_

"ITAIIII! You could do it in a good way, you know?!" Tsuna said while scratching his head, slowly gaining his stature. "Where are we anyways?"

As if on cue…

"WELCOME DEAR ON LUSSURIA'S KITCHEN!" Lussuria greeted in maniacally voice.

"Eh?"

"Are? Squ-chan, you haven't told him about what's happening?"

"VOOOOIII! As if I would waste my time explaining things on this stupid freaking brat! Look, he caused me some scratches just getting his ass here!"

Lussuria let out a moan. "Do you want mommy to tend those? I will do it right away."

"I'll pass…" Squalo then proceeded on a chair for the observers. Heck if he would let Lussuria get to touch him. It might end in a bad or in a WORST way…

"Anyway dear, I'll be teaching you HOOOMMMEE ECCOONOOMICS! Aren't you excited?" The gay then faced the young boss.

"No I'm not…" Tsuna answered in a dull voice. 'I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!' His mind screamed.

"Okay dear to formally start; here are some glasses of wine. I want you to hold one glass and slowly twirl it in your hands."

Tsuna did as what he was told so. He slowly grabbed the glass and began to twirl it.

"Slowly dear. Now intertwine your fingers and bring it closer to your nose." Tsuna then began to curl his fingers and tried to bring it closer to his nose. He suddenly lost his grip and the wine splattered all over his face.

"It smells bad…" Tsuna complained, as he began to cough.

"Dear oh dear, wines are supposed to be drank on the mouth and not on your nose. Here, let me wipe those red juices…" Lussuria began to inch closer to the young boss, grinning wildly as if something will happen next.

"LUSSURIA! Quit flirting with that brat and get your ass work out here!" Squalo scolded, raising his sword.

"Hai. Hai. Hai." Lussuria sighed in defeat. God knows that he was itching to do something bad regarding his student. Tsuna stared at them confusedly. "Next lesson, you need to learn also how to cook food. Don't fret, mother Lus is here to teach you, dear." The gay grabbed the knife and began to chop some celery and carrots.

"I do have a question…" Tsuna murmured silently. "Why do I need to learn how to cook and yet I was told that I have a personal chef named Peter to cook for me."

Lussuria stopped mincing the celery and looked at his student, grinning madly. "It's simple." Tsuna gulped at the atmosphere. "If given the chance to kill your personal chef, then whose gonna cook for you? Mommy would not always be around to serve delicious meals for you, even though I want too!" Lussuria then handed the knife to Tsuna. "Your turn dear." Tsuna then slowly grabbed the knife and began to mince the celery. Lussuria frowned on its irregularity.

"VOOOII! What kind of chopping technique is that?!" Squalo had already stood up from his seat. He had already enough of this nonsense. "THIS IS HOW YOU SHOULD MINCE THESE VEGETABLES!" He threw the celery upwards and began to sway his sword in a fast motion.

_**SWASH!**_

_**SLASH!**_

_**SWASH!**_

_**SLASH!**_

Tsuna stared, dumbfounded as the celery fall from the ceiling then to the white plate in an organized way. Lussuria whistled on the scene, half expected that this would happen. "BRAVO Squ-chan, BRAVO!"

Meanwhile, Squalo smirked at his achievement. Until he smelled something bad (sniff. sniff. sniff.). "What the hell was that smell?!"

"Oh, I forgot it's my stew!" Lussuria screamed, hurrying to turn off the stove which is shaking so badly.

"RUN!" Squalo ordered. Tsuna gasped at the smell until a beeping sound was heard. That's it, goodbye kitchen.

_**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**_

_**BOOOOOM!**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed in exhaust. Gladly Squalo was able to drag him away from the 'now burning kitchen'. He doesn't know what happened to Lussuria. All he now was…HE WAS MIRACOUSLY ALIVE! And now, here we are, sitting in a wooden chair with a huge table in front. It almost looks like their dining room but there was a projector and wide screen in front.<p>

He rested his head on the table, seeing that Squalo has seated far across the room once again. "Now, what room are you going to destroy next?" Tsuna asked with quite irritation but his question was left hanging until an indigo smoke began to appear in front of him.

"I hate teaching to stupid students but I can't refuse with the money that was paid." Mammon suddenly appeared and goes to the front and shows a remote. "Let's get this done so I can earn some more bucks. First of all, do you love numbers?"

"N-no I don't." Tsuna replied. To be honest, he has the lowest scores in Mathematics that includes Algebra, Statistics and the nose bleeding Calculus.

"Numbers, for me they represent one important thing for me which is MONEY." The screen began to display a paper in color green, in short, money. "If you think I'm going to teach you some mind breaking linear equations and so on, think again. It's economics to put it simple." Tsuna stared at the baby arcobaleno. He can always get to the point.

"Money is commonly sized with 6x4 inches. Usually represented by the color of green and is the main cause of troubles in the world." The screen began to display some words in bullets. "Money makes the world go round. Money can dominate everyone. Money can control other people's mind. Money can change a person's nature and personality. Almost 99% can be done with money; the smell of it that makes the human being crazy and sinful." Tsuna gulped at the seriousness. "Lastly," Mammon continued. "…money makes the mafia exist on early times, up until today. In short it was the pure and main foundation."

Tsuna was slowly getting interested. This was much more class-type compared to the so called 'Home Economics' class.

"Now the things you can buy with the money; suggested by me of course." Mammon began, as the screen displayed different slides once again. "You can buy a 3-in-1 coffee. A good example was the one shown earlier. It's really cheap yet tasty. Vongola should serve this quite more often especially on large occasions to lessen the expenses. Every coin counts." Mammon saw that Squalo twitched madly on the side but he doesn't care.

"Next, street foods as a main course in dinner." The screen then projected different street foods such as chicken's stomach, gall bladder and so on. "Very cheap but what important is the stomach is full. It is best serve on special occasions where many people will surely attend. Serving them equals less expenses, got it?" Mammon took a glance on Squalo, getting redder and redder as each second pass due to irritation. As usual, he doesn't care.

The screen suddenly projected the Vongola crest with a green arrow pointing downward into a money sign. "On my own perspective, Vongola must be cheap to avoid bankruptcy."

Finally, Squalo stood up from his seat. "Damn you indigo kid! Instead of making this brat productive to make the Vongola powerful and rich, you teach him useless blabber!" Squalo pointed his 'bendable' sword on the mist arcobaleno's neck. "Hn, I could slice you into pieces and sell your organs to the black market." Squalo looked at Tsuna wickedly. "That's what you call being productive and business-like, got it?!"

Tsuna just nodded silently in approval. Who knows he might end up in the black market if he spoke even just one word.

"Good." Squalo then thrusted his sword forward, making sure to hit the arcobaleno's neck but Mammon suddenly vanished in the mist, leaving a smirk on the swordsman's face. He then began to drag Tsuna on the other room once again.

* * *

><p>"W-where are we going?!" Tsuna asked worriedly.<p>

"In a politics class." Squalo replied shortly.

'A podium in front?' Tsuna thought. It is such a typical setting for a political announcement. First of all, he rarely knew about politics and stuff. All he knew was that, politics is a dirty game, just like the mafia he was IN.

His train of thoughts was cut off when he heard footsteps, closely approaching the white podium. Not really surprised about who was his next teacher, it was kinda half expected.

"I was here due to the boss' orders." Levi began. "I am he's only one spokesperson, Leviathan!" Thunder began to roam the atmosphere.

Tsuna swallowed hardly; the feeling was surely intense.

Levi glared at Tsuna. "A family needs someone who will manage everything. Simply, it corresponds to the boss which we can compare to a heart. Without a leader, everything would be pointless. However, a boss should hold a complete domain within his subordinates…" Levi looked at the ceiling with pleasing eyes. "Just like how Boss Xanxus rules over us. Boss is indeed a very merciful and caring leader."

'Merciful?!'

"I always remember the time when Boss Xanxus tried to recruit me for Varia. That was the happiest day of my life! He was the best and caring person I have ever known in my entire life." Levi's face turned into moe moe which made Tsuna felt disgusted for a while.

"Oy Levi! Quit that praises regarding our stupid and damn boss!" Squalo shrieked but it seems that Levi didn't hear anything.

"I've always dreamt of hanging out with boss, that's why I always complete the task I was given to." Levi began to cling on the podium's foot, like a child hugging on his teddy bear. "I've always wanted to eat ice cream together with him after my missions and have a storytelling afterwards. Boss is the most giving and sweet person I have ever met." His eyes are now sparkling brightly.

Tsuna can't help but to feel sick on the words that Levi said. It doesn't really suit Xanxus so much that it highly irritates his ears. His thoughts were cut-off when Squalo stood from his seat and pulled Levi on his collar jacket.

"VOIIIII! As if our damn boss will do that together with you! How dare you to call him giving when he can't even increase my salary for years of my service to him! He doesn't even bother to give me a raise even I dare to suck up to him!"

"Boss is doing that for our sake! The raises we should receive are added to his food allowance so he can eat as much as he wants too and become healthy so that he can lead us. Boss is indeed a generous person and you haven't even realize that?!"

"That damn boss wouldn't even lead us, taco-head! How can you say he can lead us when he can't even get his ass out here?! He even sends us here to teach this stupid brat and his weak guardians! And what are you doing? You keep on messing this spiky dumb's lecture by blabbering your dreamed honeymoon with our stupid boss!" Squalo said angrily.

"Boss is a great example of a good leader. He is perfect to be one of the topics for this political class!" Levi blurted, keeping his stance.

Tsuna stared at them, dumbfounded. They are certainly older than him but they act as if they are little children.

"The hell! Even you did your job well, you'll just get a fucking FOOT STAMP from him!"

"That's the reward of our boss for doing your job well! You should be proud of it that he even bothered to put his clean and shiny shoes on your face." Levi answered back.

"That stupid boss doesn't know anything! He is just a fucking steak eater!"

Tsuna watched their argument continue in nonsense. But now he remembered; this is his chance to escape from his supposed to be 'lectures'. 'I should sneak up silently without them noticing my vanished presence.' Tsuna thought.

* * *

><p>And so, the young Vongola boss silently stood up from his seat and began to walk silently towards the door. Quietly, he left the room and began to run towards his room. He can still hear the two's arguments regarding the food budget, salary raises and household rewards. Luckily enough, he managed to escape and he is already heading into his room.<p>

Finally Tsuna can have a peaceful time with himself as he managed to escape the Varia. He slowly walked towards his bed and slumped into its side and lie down until he felt something under his back.

He quickly get-up from his lying position and to his surprise…

It was the two lucky charms that Kyoko gave to him. One is a blue pouch with a tuna fish decoration and the other one have the shape of a star connected with circular rainbow-colored beads which Kyoko gave to him before they departed each other.

"_The vendor told me that this keychain symbolizes dreams. And this rainbow colored beads symbolizes that even though you think you are far away from reaching it, there would be a possibility that you can achieve them." Kyoko let out a smile but filled with damp emotions._ _"Even though you're far, you can still see the rainbow from the broad horizon."_

His hands slowly grabbed the two lucky charms; shaking, as memories began to crept over him once again.

_She then pulled Tsuna's hand, opening it at the same time so she can place the keychain. Tsuna could only stare at her for a moment. __'A rainbow that can be seen from the horizon...__' Tsuna smiled at the statement. "T-thank you Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko smiled brightly at this._

He clenched his hands. Heat started to sprang once again to his whole body, much greater at his heart. His eyes felt watery with tears threatening to fall any moment now.

'S-she's a big liar! Those stupid words that I easily believed… The words which I thought was the answer for my love for her…Those words that I- I have fallen for… The words which still shows my high stupidity and idiocy… The words which made a fool out of me…'

His hands crumpled the lucky charms until tears started to fall, making it partially wet.

'I- I hate her stupid smile. I hate all things that made me remember her.'

Tsuna's breathing became deeper as he continues to cry. He blinked his eyes to clear the sight before him but what he only saw was Kyoko, smiling gently at him.

'Who do you think you are to make a huge mistake of falling against you?! You're nothing but an imposter who pretends to be good but only uses other people to make something special out of yourselves!'

Tsuna's brows furrowed in anger with tears still falling. Soft brown orbs became dark ones that were filled with hatred and anger and lips that were supposed to smile but were in opposite direction.

'You only used me for your contentment. Why? Since I am a boss of a huge mafia family?' Tsuna looked completely insane as he kept staring at the lucky charms, smiling evily at them. A different attitude was now present all over his face.

The doors of the room smashed open, revealing Squalo together with Belphegor but the young boss paid them no attention, surprising the two.

"Hey Brat!" Squalo said. "How dare you escape with the lecture?!"

Squalo received no response with the brunette.

"Uishishishi… Captain Squalo. That is not how you convince a student. It should be like this!" Belphegor threw three knives towards the direction of Tsuna causing it to hit the bed's wooden board. Both were surprised not to get any shrieks or complaints like what happened this morning, instead they received nothing but a dead silence.

Belphegor gulped at the scene until his eyes focused on the little charms, he smirked as it gave him a brilliant idea. "Uishishi… I'm really a smart prince." He threw his wired knives once again towards Tsuna's direction, but this time, it circled and snatched the two charms. Suddenly it was already on his hand's possession.

Squalo seemed to get the idea. "Look what we have here. A tuna keychain with a stupid rainbow colored beads, so ridiculous!"

The two assassins grinned at the scene.

Tsuna glanced at them, his bangs covering the sight of his eyes, expressionless. His hands are still on the same position, as if holding an invisible charm.

"HAH!" Squalo blurted. "The most powerful mafia boss' weaknesses are these stupid charms? How pathetic!"

"Uishishishi! We cannot allow that weakness here, raggy." On cue, Belphegor pinned the charms on the wooden floor using his knives, piercing its center.

"You don't know anything…" Tsuna murmured, bangs still covering his eyes.

"We don't know anything?" Squalo said. "Check up your words brat! Isn't this about a stupid orange girl who broke your heart into million pieces weeks ago? Whimpering and biting his own arms on board of an airplane. WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BRAT!"

Belphegor whistled at the scene. Seeing the Vongola boss humiliated with the truth makes a good scenery.

"You don't fucking know anything!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs. "How would a heartless murderer and assassins know what I'm feeling right now?! You don't know anything except blabbering things which you don't completely understand!" Tears started to fall once again on his eyes. "You don't know anything about how I survived on this mundane life. You don't know how I always wished to live, get married and die due to old age! You people don't get it…"

The two stared at the young boss, both displaying a serious and stunned look. Silence occupied the whole room.

Finally Squalo regained his composure. "Fix yourself and get down when you're ready." He turned towards the door, signaling Bel to follow him, taking a short glance on the fallen boss who still appeared to be emotionless and finally leaving the room. He does really need a pillar to lean on. But in this cruel world, everything becomes weak and eventually shatters in pieces. Well, that's how he believes and nothing less.

Tsuna was left on the room. He was sure that he is already losing control with himself. He walked going outside, he certainly needs a place where he could think deep.

* * *

><p>Surely, Tsuna was glad to find a beautiful garden filled with the richest flowers varying in colors, blooming and shimmering under the sun's rays. He always dreamed of having this kind of peacefulness inside, not being bothered by mafia nor bitter responsibility and reality. How much he tried to run from this situation, his fate remains the same, unchangeable and always bitter. He sighed in sadness. He felt so alone and dormant right now. He-<p>

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna did not looked at his tutor as what he always do and shrieking sometimes- well not sometimes, maybe always. He continued looking at the garden, sitting on its marble stairs as if no one had appeared.

"Learning already to ignore me?" Reborn said. "You're already becoming bitter."

The two remained silent with only birds encircling them, maybe singing a happy tune.

"Don't get to deep; it would be too hard to find the light once you get deeper once more."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked in a dull voice, not bothering to look at his tutor.

"Don't you realize that you're already sinking deep down, dame-Tsuna?"

"I'm still sitting comfortably on a marble stairs." Tsuna replied bluntly.

Reborn paid no attention on his student's reply. "You're already being consumed of the darkness already. Deep down, you feel remorse, hatred and anger. What holds you is just the bit of concern from reality. The rope is already in a bad shape, I wish you can still hold on it and try to climb out of this deep well."

"You're blabbering nonsense things. You don't underst-"

"Everyone is waiting for you to climb that rope and to see you heads-up against that dark well."

Tsuna was stunned at the statement, quite shaken from the words that escaped the hit man's mouth. Reborn seemed to hit a nerve on his student who shifted uncomfortably on his seating. They were once again surrounded by an awkward silence.

"She left me you know?" Tsuna began. "I thought she would be able to handle this thing."

"Women," Reborn said. "a primary source of man's weakness."

Tsuna stared at his tutor. "How'd you know all about that?"

"I've got four ex-girlfriends. I'm more experienced than what you think. How about you?" Reborn asked in a teasing tone. He saw Tsuna growing redder. The hit man knows he scored a point.

Tsuna felt his cheek burning. It is true he had no chances when it comes to women. But hearing it from a baby sounds cliché. Seriously, it doesn't really look good hearing those things on a baby's mouth. He sighed once again. "Look, is this a man to man talk?"

"Why, do you consider yourself as a girl?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna choked on the statement. "Reborn!"

"You're trying now to reach for the rope." Reborn smirked. "You're coming back to your usual self, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was frozen, not literally but more surprised. He guessed that Reborn might be trying to let him talk and explain what he feels.

"But I don't want to remain the same… I-I want to change…"

Reborn looked at his student straight-faced. "That depends on what change you want for yourself. Is it a change for good or for worse?"

"I dunno…" Tsuna was silent at the moment. He knows how much pain he has endured already. He had enough of those thornful-pains. That's enough.

"Baka-Tsuna. Stop thinking so much when you're not even sure with your decisions. How can you lead the Vongola Family with that kind of sense?"

A long pause followed after that. The ruffling of the trees can be strongly heard together with the wild breeze of the wind. Reborn knows his student has so many things to learn especially with all what he had said today. He was about to stand-up, he had enough of this talk but then Tsuna stood and looked far-away. And he was quite surprised with what the 10th vongola boss said after:

"I'm gonna change and I will rule the Vongola, on my own new way…"

**=end of chapter=**

* * *

><p>Some confessions: I've already forgotten the plot of this story! I'm having a hard time recalling it since I've started these nine months ago and just finished it today! Seriously, I'm a horrible person! Anyway, I would love to see any reviews if there are any, if not….<p>

Oh well! I missed ! There are quite new changes but still I hope it's for good! Thanks for reading and love you all!

-pinkypick23-


End file.
